Twist Of Fate
by LauraLeota
Summary: “I’ve never been good at second chances, I’m more of a fuck it up in one fell swoop kind of girl.” After a tragic turn of events Cherry gets another shot at life. It might be unconventional but a second chance is a second chance. Things are never as they seem, but with a little help a happy ending is always possible.
1. The End

It was a disgustingly warm night outside, the kind that caused the muggy air to cling to your body like a second skin. While the rain had paused it still brought about a plethora of mosquitos and irritation. Summertime in Florida really wasn't something one ever really got used to.

In a more rural part of the state sat a relatively large but dimly lit gas station that you'd almost miss if you didn't know it was there. The business for the night had mostly died off, It was only eight in the evening but the rain mixed with the howling wind had seemed to keep most people away.

Cherry sighed heavily as she drifted about the store wiping counters and stocking cups to pass the time. She was in the middle of scrubbing a small but tough coffee stain off the bright white counters when the overhead bell rang signifying a customer.

"Evening, young lady." Chimed a short but happy looking older man.

Cherry returned his smile with a small and tired one of her own. The end of her shift was nearing but she could never find it in her to be rude to the nice customers she sometimes got the pleasure of encountering. She walked behind the counter and to her register to greet the man once more. "What can I do for you tonight, sir?" She asked politely.

"I would just like twenty in gas please." He requested while digging through his wallet.

Cherry glanced outside to the gas pumps to see a lone truck that sat out at pump 7. She set his gas before turning back to the man. "Can I get you anything else?"

He shook his head silently and handed her a single bill. Cherry smiled in return and handed him his receipt. "Be careful out there tonight, it looks like the bottom is about to drop out the sky again."

The man chuckled "When you get to be my age all these storms seem like child's play. You should be careful though." He told her seriously.

Cherry stopped what she was doing and glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Me? Why is that?"

The man paused with his hand on the door, he glanced back slightly at her and shook his head. "Sometimes things have an odd way of coming to fruition... not everyone enjoys a twist of fate though." And with his cryptic words lingering in the air the man left and Cherry was alone again.

Cherry scoffed, the gas station always brought in the weirdos. She leaned against the counter near her and yawned as she thought about the odd old man. Sometimes people just seemed to throw her for a loop. People always told her to be careful, she was a young woman and sometimes they worried. But the way that man had said it... it almost sounded more like a warning.

Cherry laughed at herself and kicked off the counter before walking to the coffee area to continue cleaning. She was sure she was just overthinking the old man and his words. Cherry sometimes had a tendency to turn nothing into something, especially when her overactive imagination came into the picture. That's what this was, her scaring herself unintentionally again. She let out a small and almost soundless chuckle. She was really too much for herself sometimes.

By the time Cherry had convinced herself that she was just being irrational it was about time to close down. Usually two people closed the store but with her coworker calling out earlier in the day it had just left her. So she began the process of shutting her register and turning everything off.

Cherry had just clocked out and went to lock the front door on her way out when she heard a loud crack that came from her left. Her head snapped in the direction of the noise but there was nothing but the bushes moving in the wind. She tried to calm her racing heartbeat, the dark never helped her when she was trying to make her brain stop thinking paranoid thoughts.

Cherry huffed, locked the front door, and began walking quickly to her car. She was irritated with herself for acting like a giant baby again. "Get your shit together, Cherry." She mumbled quietly.

She was in the middle of fishing for her keys when she felt a cold sensation on the back of her neck that caused her to freeze in place.

"You're going to give me all your shit right now, or I'm going to blow your head sky fucking high." came a rough voice from behind her.

Cherry felt her whole body go numb in fear. This was everyone's worst fear at a place like this... getting robbed. Cherry had always imagined it would be for the money inside the store but then again she did probably look like an easy target, and the end of the parking lot she was on didn't have a security camera pointing that way.

The digging of the cold metal in the back of her neck brought her out of her thoughts and into reality once more. Shakily she tried to turn around to hand him what was in her hands but he stopped her. "Stay facing that way, if you try to see my face I'll shoot you."

She reached her arm backwards to hand him her purse, she didn't really care what he wanted out of it, he could have it all. Whatever it would take for him to leave.

She heard the gun click behind her and a body press again her back. The action made Cherry's whole body go rigid. "It's a shame that the boss man said not to leave witnesses, you cooperated very nicely." He breathed against her ear.

Cherry whipped her body around and tried to knock the gun out of his hands. If he was gonna kill her she wasn't going to make it easy. The man was thrown for a second and that second was all it took for Cherry to run. She couldn't fight a grown man that size, not when he had a weapon. So if she couldn't choose fight she sure a hell would choose flight.

She took off in a dead sprint hoping to make it to the tree line nearby. If she could get into the thick foliage he wouldn't be able to see her. At least that's what she was hoping for. Luck however, never seemed to be on her side.

Cherry heard the gunshot before she felt it. It sounded like an intense pop then there was a faint ring that seemed to echo it. That was when she felt a strong burning sensation spreading across her back. The pain caused her to stumble over her own feet and smack into the pavement harshly.

If she could find her breath she would probably laugh. This was not how she imagined going out of this world. Hell she didn't want to leave this world, she wasn't ready to die yet. All she could think about was who would find her body the following morning, and how the news channels were going to paint her as some pathetic cashier at the gas station who got gunned down. No, this couldn't be the end for her.

Cherry managed to roll over on her back to glance up at the sky. Everything hurt and she was feeling incredibly tired and drained. Really all she wanted was another chance at life, at all the things she didn't get to do. It was in that moment that the heavens opened up and the rain poured over her with a vengeance. She glanced sideways at the blood that was being washed away. It was almost symbolic, the more the rain pulled her blood away the more she felt her life being pulled away.

Cherry could vaguely here the thunder crashing through the static that was ringing in her ears. As the noises faded into nothing so did her vision. Cherry's last sight was a big bolt of lightning, and then she knew no more.


	2. New Beginnings

The first thing that Cherry noticed when she woke up, was that the once searing and unbearable pain that had been in her body had now reduced to a dull and aching throb. Cherry opened her eyes only to be blinded by a bright light that was streaming in from a relatively small window. She took a deep breath and winced slightly. Every muscle in her body was sore and everything in her protested movement as she slowly sat herself up in the bed she had been in.

What the fuck had happened? She remembered pain, so much pain spreading through her back and through her chest. She remembered the fear that gripped her heart and refused to let go. For a second everything seemed blank, what really had happened? She was at work as per usual, another day of rain... the usual summer weather in Florida. She worked her shift by herself, locked the store up for the night, and then...

All of the air in her body seemed to leave her all at one time. Flashes of memories played through her head in rapid succession. The noise, the man, the gun, trees in the distance providing a sense of hope... then the pain again. But if all of that had happened then how was she alive? How was she in more or less perfect condition?

All of the questions made her head spin. All of the how's and why's had done nothing but give her the start of a nasty headache. Quite frankly she didn't have the energy to try to think on it. Her body still felt relatively weak and tired and before she could try to solve what happened to her, she fell into a deep sleep.

~

Cherry's eyes opened to a small and cozy room that looked like the living room of a log cabin. There was a fireplace with a large and comforting flame, and a large furry rug that kind of reminded her of a polar bear. She was situated on a plush leather couch covered in a flannel blanket and also very confused. She was yet again in another fucking room, another room that she didn't recognize.

In the midst of her annoyed confusion a man walked in, a old, short, and happy man... the man from the gas station the night she had gotten shot. "You know I do remember telling you that you should be careful," he called out casually.

Cherry's mouth dropped and her eyes narrowed. "Just what the hell is going on here?" She demanded. Cherry stood from the couch and let the blanket drop to the floor. "Where are we?" She gestured wildly to the foreign room.

The man waited for her to calm for a second, "Technically you're still in the first room you woke up in. This is just a room in your mind, well in your dream to be more specific."

"So you're telling me this is all a dream right now?" She asked flatly.

Cherry was having a hard time processing what was going on, what kind of shitty lifetime movie was she dreaming up for herself?

"Well I don't want to exactly call it a dream, it's more of a vision. I came to visit you to help you understand a few things before you wake up again." he reasoned as he sat in a chair near her. "You may want to sit back down for a second, I'm probably about to shock you."

Cherry sat back down hesitantly, she didn't know how she felt about the whole ordeal yet. However, it wasn't like she had anything else to do, if it really was a dream she just had to wait to wake up.

"So what are we doing here, strange guy from the gas station?" She asked him somewhat sarcastically.

The old man chuckled at her attitude. "You can just call me Arthur, and really you should be thanking me, young lady."

Cherry shot a pointed look his way, "And why is that Arthur? This is all a dream, you said so yourself."

"Yes, but you getting shot and dying wasn't just a dream now was it."

Cherry froze as she felt a phantom pain pang through her upper body at the thought of the night, her last night. But if she was dead then what was she doing here, none of this was matching up in her head.

"You're here because I saved you," Arthur told her, answering the unasked question.

"Saved me how? You said I was dead." She gritted out in a irritated tone. "How can you save a dead person?"

"It's complicated, even somebody like me has rules to abide by. But I couldn't very well leave you to just be dead, well at least not permanently." He clasped his hands together and leaned forward on his knees. "How do you feel about fate and destiny?" He asked her.

Her mind was going a mile a minute at his words. What did he mean somebody like him? As for fate and destiny well she had never thought much of it to be quite honest. She looked at the old man's friendly eyes. "I guess I never thought much about either of them. It's not something that I've ever been big on believing in." she answered him steadily.

Arthur smiled slightly, "Cherry, from the moment everyone is brought into this universe they have a thread of destiny to follow. You make your own choices and you choose your path, but the end result is always what the universe wanted. Every human's life is mapped out in invisible ink amongst the stars." He told her intently. "Then there are other beings who are supposed to help these threads of destiny along. That's what I am doing, I'm helping you get to your destiny. As sorry as I am to say it, your destiny is not in your life you were living." Arthur finished his speech gently trying not to upset the young woman in front of him.

Cherry sat in silence trying to absorb all the information that had been thrown at her. She thought back to a earlier sentiment, this really was like a bad movie. She had lived twenty one years in a life that wasn't even the life that she was supposed to have, at least according to the man in front of her.

Cherry glanced back up at the man who was sitting silently and trying to gauge her reaction. "If that wasn't the life I was supposed to live then why was I living it?" She asked him

He shrugged slightly, "The thread of destiny has many stops along the way, maybe it was just one of yours." He reasoned lightly.

"What exactly are you?" Cherry blurted. The question had been burning her but then again so were a million others, she probably would never have time to ask them all.

Arthur let out a loud and kind laugh at the sudden change in topic. "Well we call ourselves the Guardians of Destiny but I guess you could classify us as angels in a way."

"We? There are more of you?" Cherry asked curiously

"Oh yes, young lady. I can't very well help along everyone's destiny. That would be entirely impossible." He told her. Arthur seemed amused at the thought of only one Guardian. "We are a legion of many. Every Guardian is assigned two threads at a time and when one of their threads end they will receive a new one, and so on. I was assigned to your destiny thread, and what an intriguing one it seems to be." He mused.

Cherry gave him a small smile, the whole idea was actually kind of beautiful in a weird cosmic way. Not to mention she was really grateful that she wasn't actually going to be gone forever, she would get to live life again. That lead to a whole new series of questions though, how would she keep living when her life wasn't apparently what she would be going back to.

"Arthur, where do we go from here?" She asked him fidgeting in her seat. She was suddenly very nervous about the whole idea. "Where am I going?" She asked him in a slightly panicked voice.

Arthur sent her a reassuring smile and held his hand out in a placating way. "Not anywhere bad, please do not work yourself up so much."

Cherry tried to calm her erratic breathing and nodded and him silently and stiffly. Arthur suddenly took on a serious tone of voice again. "There are many great things in your future but they take place in a different world, another reality if you will. It's a place where things might be different from where you're from, where you might be different."

"What does all of that even mean?" She asked tiredly, this was starting to exhaust her brain.

"It means that I cannot just drop you as you are in another place, it simply wouldn't work. How could you live in a world in which haven't previously existed?" He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees again. "You're going to change to fit your destiny... the thread never lies, Cherry. You will have a new life as a new person with new memories."

Cherry jerked back as if burnt, "New memories? What about my old memories? Why have me live my life if I can't have my old memories? Why not just have me born in the world where my bullshit ass destiny is supposed to fucking occur!" She exploded angrily.

Arthur sat calmly as she raged and when she was doing nothing but breathing heavily in anger he continued on. "Your old memories won't fully be gone, they will be locked away in your mind until destiny decides you need them. You will need them again, but not right now."

Cherry was getting awfully sick of this destiny shit that had her head turning and her thoughts going every which way. "So what exactly is going to happen to me?"

"You will remember this whole conversation, and you will remember that you did indeed have a different first life. That is all you will remember until the right time though." Arthur told her tentatively. "You will have memories of a life to help you fit into your new world. You will remember relationships with people and you will feel a bond to them, it will be almost as if you have been there your whole life."

Cherry sat in an unsure silence, this was a lot to take in. After a few minutes of processing Cherry looked back at the old man who had all at once changed her life in a very drastic way. She couldn't help but think back to his words from when she had first met him, not everyone enjoys a twist of fate indeed. "So I'll know that I used to have another life, I just won't remember it until destiny sees fit?" She asked

He nodded at her and offered a sympathetic smile.

Cherry let out a harsh and derisive laugh, "I guess it would be confusing to have two sets of memories banging around inside my head." She sighed and leaned against the couch once more. "When does all this happen?" She asked curiously "When do I get all these new memories and start my new life?"

He shrugged, "As soon as we are done here and you wake up."

"You aren't going to tell me anything about my new life?" Cherry asked nervously

Arthur smiled at her to try and ease her nerves. "Why would I have to, when you wake up you'll know everything you need to know."

She nodded bravely, "Does that mean I'm ready to wake up now, Arthur?"

Arthur stood and nodded, "If you're ready then it is time."

Cherry suddenly felt a pang of sadness, "Will I ever see you again?"

Arthur let out a happy laugh and smiled at the young woman's question, "If destiny deems it to be so."

Then suddenly the room was fading and Cherry was waking up, waking up to something different. Memories ran through her mind, her new life ingraining itself into her head. Everything clicked into place all at one time. Cherry knew who she was now, everything felt normal and right.

Her inner musings were cut short by a knock on her door,

"Come in!" Cherry call out sleepily.

The door cracked open and she saw her younger sister staring at her with a small smile, "Come on, sleepy. We have to get ready, mom wants a final big breakfast with us before we leave for Dad's."

"Oh shit Bells, I hope you didn't let mom start breakfast." Cherry grinned at the memory of the last time mom tried to make them breakfast and almost burned the house down.

"Phil was watching her and letting her butter toast last I checked." Bella joked to her sister

"I'll be down in 2 minutes, Bella." Cherry told her as she started to climb out of bed.

Bella left the room and Cherry froze in her spot. Where had all that come from? Arthur was right, she really did remember things and people. She had felt a love and fondness for her sister and mother that only could be felt for family.

Cherry's mind flashed back to her talk that she had with Arthur, this was her destiny for whatever reason and she was going to live it because it was now the only life she had. She once had another life, one she remembered nothing about for the time being. Cherry put her old life out of her head, it would do nothing to ponder on something she couldn't change.

Now she was Cherry Swan, and she was okay with that.

A/N: Hey y'all! I really just started this story based off of some odd snippets of a dream I remember having and my love for Jasper. This is all just for fun so I'm sorry for any mistakes or inconsistencies. I'm not particularly well versed as a writer but I'm trying my best. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!


	3. Welcome To Forks

If there was one thing Cherry had learned from her new set of memories, it was that her sister Bella was incredibly selfless when it came to the people she loved. That was why she had suggested a self imposed exile to Forks, Washington to live with their dad, Charlie.

Their mother Renee was a force to be reckoned with. She was beautiful, with sandy brown hair and big blue eyes that shined when she smiled. She was also never one to be tamed, she never wanted to settle. Growing up Renee always had a different hobby or something to do, that's why Cherry and Bella kind of raised themselves.

It was no surprise when their mother's heart had been stolen by a minor league baseball player named Phil. He was ten years her junior but he made her happy and that was what really counted in the eyes of her daughters.

Phil however, was a traveling man. Every time Renee had to stay behind with her daughters instead of leaving with her husband the glow in her eyes dimmed slightly. So thats when Bella decided to call their Dad to see about staying with him to finish out high school.

Renee tried to protest, she had said that she was happy at home with Cherry and Bella in sunny Arizona. She was always a terrible liar though.

Cherry had always held a fondness for her father, one that was different from how she felt for her mother. Cherry liked her father because he was stable, he was grounded in a way Renee never could be. She had craved that stability a lot as a child, it was nice to not have to be the adult all the time.

Bella was the opposite, her relationship with their father was awkward at best. It made Cherry snicker to think about the conversations between the two, neither Bella nor their dad had ever been good at interacting with each other. They both just had the same inherent... awkwardness.

Cherry was pulled from her thoughts as a airport came into view. Their flight would be landing soon... for that she was glad. Bella had started off reading a book, The Great Gatsby it looked like, but she fell asleep soon after. So for most of the flight Cherry was left to her own boring devices with no way to sufficiently entertain herself aside from some music and her own book.

Cherry nudged her sisters leg, "Wake up little sister, it's time to get up and at em."

Bella grumbled a few noises at her and started to put her things into her carry on backpack. "What time is it even?" She asked huffily.

Cherry glanced at the dimming sky and then looked at her phone, "a little after six, not too bad."

Bella disagreed, "My leg is asleep and I'm hungry and ready to be off this stupid plane."

Cherry laughed quietly at her sister's irritation. She knew she was grumpy about their move, she just didn't know how to help her, Forks to her wasn't a bad place. Yes it was cold and wet but really it was just another place to live. Bella on the other hand hated the cold and the rain. She was a pale girl who loved the sun, and the lack of it in Forks was a major downfall for her.

The plane finally landed and Bella and Cherry made their way off, Bella almost tripping down the small ramp. Cherry laughed at the panicked look on Bella's face. Bella was the biggest klutz that Cherry had ever met, always tripping over herself and nothing at all.

As soon as they hit the outside air Cherry was glad that she had brought a jacket with her, the air was definitely way cooler than the Arizona weather. The wind caused a chill to sweep through both the girls and served as further motivation to get inside.

Bella and Cherry found their father standing by baggage claim in his police uniform and trying to find suitcases with their names on it. He had already acquired a luggage cart seeing as they each had a good bit of clothes that they had brought with them.

Cherry smiled easily at her father and gave him a quick hug. "Hey dad it's good to see you, mom said to say hi."

He smiled awkwardly, "Yeah I hope she's going good, how have you girls been?" He said trying to talk to the two girls that he hadn't seen in so long.

Cherry snorted at him, "We've been good dad, don't look so uncomfortable, we aren't going to yell at you or something."

Bella nudged her sister harshly, silently telling her to shut up and Cherry laughed some more trying to dodge her sister.

"Bella your hair looks nice, longer since I've seen you." Charlie awkwardly complimented

Bella nodded slowly, "I think it's actually shorter but... thank you." She finished lamely,

Charlie cleared his throat and nodded, "Right let's get to the car then."

They walked outside and were about halfway down the parking lot when they saw the police cruiser. Bella and Cherry shared a glance at each other before both yelling "Shotgun!"

They both ran for the car but Cherry beat Bella by a good few seconds. "Looks like I win, Bells. Better luck next time, yeah?" She said gloating to her sister.

Bella rolled her eyes at her sister's show of poor sportsmanship, Cherry had always been a sore loser and a sore winner. "I almost had you there for a second." Bella grumbled in a petty voice

Cherry giggled, "Untill you tripped over that invisible rock, right?" She teased.

Her sister waved her off and crawled in the back of the police car.

Their luggage was stuffed in the truck and then strategically stacked next to Bella in the back seat. It almost all didn't fit but after they had squashed Bella to the door a little more they managed to close the door.

"I figured we would just stop at the diner for dinner, you girls must be exhausted and hungry." Charlie told his two daughters.

Both of them perked up a little at the idea of something to eat.

"Food sounds amazing right now." Cherry groaned loudly

"Thanks dad, we are pretty hungry." Bella piped in uncomfortably.

Cherry grinned back at her sister. She was awkward as hell but Cherry was glad she was at least trying to make an effort with their dad. Bella returned her smile with a small one of her own before going back to her book.

Cherry groaned, "Give that terrible book a rest already, Bells. If you really want to read, I'll let you borrow something of quality."

Bella scoffed, "I'm not reading Harry Potter, Cherry."

Cherry scoffed, "Why not! It's so good! It's a whole other world full of magic and all sorts of amazing animals and places. You are out of your mind for reading Gatsby over that!"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Harry Potter doesn't have the meaning and symbolism of Gatsby." Bella debated back with her sister. They had these debates frequently over books, movies, and anything else that they could find to disagree on. They loved the friendly banter though.

"All the characters are hypocrites, nobody is self aware, and Daisy is a tramp, next please." Cherry quipped back at her sister.

Charlie shot his eldest daughter a look and she smiled sheepishly back, "Sorry dad, it's just true."

The girls went back to entertaining themselves when Charlie spoke up again. "I got you girls a present, I figured you wouldn't want to be in the cruiser all the time so Billy cut me a deal on an old truck for you two." He said kind of stiffly

"Oh thanks, dad! That's handy for school and stuff. That's awesome." Cherry told him with a smile. Bella smiled from the backseat, "Thanks, dad."

Charlie sighed in relief and the tension left his shoulders, he was glad they liked his gift. Cherry wasn't huge on the idea of a old truck but any ride was better than no ride and her and Bella really had dreaded the idea of being driven around in their fathers police car. Plus their dad looked happy at their gratitude.

Charlie finally pulled up to a small and slightly worn diner. They used to eat dinner here all the time when they visited as kids. The outside was a dingy white color and it had a typical bright neon sign signifying that they were open.

Charlie got out the car and opened the door to the backseat for Bella and then they all three made their way inside. The air inside the diner was warm and smelled like burgers and other food, the smell had Cherry and Bella excited to find a booth.

As they made their way through the diner almost every occupant stopped their dad to say hi to him. It seemed that being the police chief of Forks was a very respectable position.

When they finally found an open booth a pretty woman with dark hair came over to take their order. She had on a plain purple t-shirt and her name tag said Cora. "Hey Charlie," she greeted easily, "I see you finally have your beautiful daughters back with you, what can I get you guys to drink?" She asked whipping out her pad of paper and a pen.

After bringing them a few drinks she came back to take their orders,

"The usual, Chief?" She asked with a grin.

Charlie gave her a small grin and nodded, "Thanks, Cora."

Bella ordered a veggie salad and a side of fries, and Cherry ordered a wing basket with onion rings and a side salad. Dinner had turned out to be a mostly silent affair for the family, everyone was hungry and paying more attention to their food than each other. Only during desert did the conversation pick back up again.

Charlie was pushing a piece of cobbler around on his plate when he began talking to his girls again. "I have you both due to start Forks High on Monday, I figured the less school you miss the better."

Cherry and Bella both grumbled inwardly at the idea of school. It was January, a weird point in the school year. Bella was worried about school, what if she was behind or what if things were too different and hard to catch on to. Cherry on the other hand, was relatively annoyed about having to start a new school part of the way through her senior year.

The girls snapped back to attention when Charlie started talking again. "I figured tomorrow would be enough time to unpack and get ready for school, I'm sure everyone is excited. It's rare that we get new people in our small town."

This time Bella groaned out loud, "Nooooo, I don't want all that attention."

Cherry laughed at her sister, "You're so vain, who cares about you when I'm going to be there." She teased lightly.

They didn't stick around too much longer after that, it was getting late and they still had to drag all their luggage in and to their rooms.

As they pulled up to the house Cherry couldn't help but think that it was exactly how she remembered it, a two story house with three bedrooms and one bathroom. It was an off white color tinted with a green due to the nature surrounding the house. There was two big windows in the front and one in the back. If she remembered correctly her fathers room was the one in the back of the house and Bella and her had rooms right next door to each other.

They got out of the cruiser and started for the front door of the house with their bags.

Bella saw the truck before Cherry did and she gasped before she dropped her bags and ran up to it. "Whoa! I actually love this thing, it's so cool!"

Cherry had to admit that it had a certain charm to it. It was big and was a faded orange color, and was right up Bella's alley too. Her dad had actually got Bella completely right for once.

Cherry walked up to see Bella sitting in the drivers side messing with the mirrors. "Good, that means you can drive us Monday morning."

Bella nodded, "Absolutely I can, I can't believe dad actually got something right for once."

Cherry laughed at her and nodded towards the house, "Let's go upstairs, it's late and I'm really tired."

Cherry and Bella made their way inside and to their respective rooms. Bella's room was simple with a desk, dresser, nightstand, and bed that was covered in a purple comforter.

Cherry's room had almost the same layout, except her bed was covered in a black comforter. She looked around her room and sat on her bed. Life was all too strange, here she was living a second life to try and achieve her destiny that was magically decided for her at birth by the universe. Yes, this life was wild indeed.

Things could be worse though, she really loved Bella and the joking relationship that they had. They were only ten months apart in age and sometimes it felt like they might as well have been twins.

Yes life for now seemed to be on a solid path for Cherry, a path that she could be content with. Cherry climbed into her bed and slowly let sleep overcome her as she thought about life in her new town.

~

Cherry supposed that she was forever meant to wake up in bedrooms that confused her, that is until she remembered she was in her new home in Forks, Washington. She glanced at the time on her phone to find it nearing eleven in the morning. She usually tried to be up earlier then that but yesterday had been a long day indeed.

As it turns out time passes quickly when you are unpacking. The unpacking itself took longer than the girls had anticipated, but that was because they got their suitcases mixed up and ended up with each other's clothes. Cherry walked into Bella's room with an arm full of clothes and dropped them on her bed. "Here are your skinny bitch clothes that got mixed in with my stuff." She joked with her sister.

Bella rolled her eyes and pointed at a pile on top of a suitcase, "those are your slut clothes over there." She teased back.

Cherry snorted as she picked up a modest looking t-shirt, "Oh the skin I'll be showing in this is going to scandalize." She said sarcastically.

Cherry took her clothes back to her room and put the rest of them away. She glanced at the time and saw that it was nearing six. Their dad would be home soon, probably with pizza since he couldn't cook and his grocery supply was looking meek. Bella had already told her of her plan to take over in the kitchen. That was a relief for her because if she remembered right all her dad could make was eggs and bacon.

The rest of the night passed quickly and as Cherry prepared herself for bed she heard sniffling from the room next to hers. She sighed and decided to go check on her sister.

She knew Bella was making an effort, but that didn't mean she was happy. She really did see Forks as the worst place to be.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Cherry asked her sister gently from right inside her bedroom door.

Bella sat up in her bed and looked at her sister sadly. Cherry walked to the end of her bed and sat down on it. "Wanna talk about it?"

Bella shook her head, "I'm just not ready for all of this tomorrow. I miss home and I miss the heat and sunshine already. I don't know, Cherry. This place is just really different."

Cherry slung her arm around her sister, "Different isn't always bad, who knows. Maybe you'll find something that makes Forks your happy place."

Bella scoffed, "Yeah I wish, but I don't think this town has much to offer me."

Cherry smiled gently and stood up from Bella's bed. "At least try to enjoy it here, Bella. Just give yourself a chance to like it here." She walked to the door and paused. "See you tomorrow for our first day at Forks High." She said in a sing song voice.

Bella snickered at her sister's antics. "Go Spartans." She cheered halfheartedly.

Cherry left the room feeling a little better since Bella was no longer crying. With thoughts of her new school in her mind she finally fell asleep,

A/N: Thanks everyone for being supportive of this story so far. I'm sorry if Bella is OOC but my brain just wants her this way apparently lol. Next chapter is the first day at Forks High and soon a certain golden eyed family is going to make their way into play.


	4. The First Day

A/N: In response to a few comments I've gotten, I'd like to answer a few things. I will describe Cherry in this chapter. Also her name came from The Outsiders, it's an amazing book and I just really liked the name. My goal is to try to deviate from the original Twilight plot. I am definitely using it as a guide, but hopefully I can make this original enough so that it doesn't feel like a simple rewrite of the series we all already know and love. Thank you for all the reviews, I really love all the encouragement from y'all.

Cherry woke up before her alarm went off. The sheer nervousness of the first day of school had her stomach twisted into knots. Realistically high school wasn't such a terrifying thing, but being the new student in such a small town had filled her with a sense of trepidation.

Cherry glanced outside her window and cringed at the obviously freezing weather. January was an unforgiving month in the town of Forks, Washington. Frost covered every surface that was exposed to the frigid air, snow was covering everything and causing a blinding white light to shine almost right into her eyes. What a way to start out her first day at school, indeed.

Cherry walked into the bathroom where Bella was showering to start her makeup, she had a usual routine that she followed almost every morning. Her makeup was always relatively the same, a little foundation, a brown smokey eye, some mascara, and usually a plum colored lip. Bella however was always the opposite with only a little mascara to frame her beautiful doe eyes.

Cherry finished up her makeup right when Bella stepped out the shower. Bella jumped and held a hand to her heart when she saw her sister in the bathroom. "Geez, Cherry. I didn't even hear you come in, you scared the life out of me."

Cherry laughed at her sister's scared expression. "Sorry, Bells. I needed the mirror."

Bella walked past her wrapped in a towel, "What are we supposed to wear?" She asked nervously. "Am I going to look ridiculous in a T-shirt and jeans?"

Cherry snorted at her sister in amusement. Bella really didn't understand how other people saw her. She was tall and willowy, her hair was long and a light brown color like her mother's. Her brown eyes were large and innocent looking, all in all Bella was beautiful. "Bells you could wear a brown bag and these small town boys would trip over themselves to talk to you." Cherry assured her.

Bella nodded slightly, "The same goes for you, you know." She told her sister

Cherry looked up at the mirror and took a minute to study herself. She wasn't ugly by any means, she knew that. Her hair was dyed a dark burgundy color, and it fell a few inches below her shoulder in sporadic waves. Her eyes were the same deep brown color as her father's, and they were large and intense. Her lips were small and pouty but always pulled back due to the permanent smile that seemed to sit on her face. Bella and her were similar in skin color, both having pale and clear complexions. The biggest difference between Bella's classic beauty and her own allure, was their size difference. Cherry wasn't tall and willowy like her sister was. She stood at probably 5'7, but Cherry was by all means a plus size girl. Cherry was content with herself though, she saw her slightly large hips, her bigger bust, and the slight pouch that sat on her stomach, and she was okay with them. Not everyone was built the same and her curves had never really slowed her down before, so why would they bother her now.

Cherry was snapped out of her thoughts by her sister nudging her arm, "Go get dressed, it's almost time to go." Bella rushed.

Cherry walked back to her room to pick out a somewhat simple outfit. She had chosen dark blue skinny jeans and a nice green and white striped off the shoulder shirt that tied in the front at the bottom. She pulled on her black flats and a long black coat before she grabbed her backpack and went to meet Bella downstairs.

Bella herself was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a cute jersey style shirt and a pair of black tennis shoes, Cherry would never get over her sister's effortless beauty. What she could get over though was her sister's dull orange jacket. Bella had always refused to get rid of it and every year Cherry found it uglier than the previous.

The ride to school was uncomfortable at best, Bella's nerves mixed with Cherry's created a very uncomfortable atmosphere in general. Cherry was almost relieved when Bella slowly pulled the truck into the school parking lot.

The parking lot was not very full yet and that made Cherry and Bella both feel a sense of relief. Bella sound a secluded place near the administration office to park, and both girls started to make their way to the front office.

Inside the office was almost as bad as outside Cherry had decided. The air was hot and thick, and the small box of an office was covered in so many fake plants that Cherry felt like she was in a cheap zoo exhibit. Inside the office sat a round and somewhat friendly looking lady with bright red hair and a tight purple T-shirt.

Cherry cleared her throat and pushed Bella forward to do the talking. "Uh, hello" Bella started out lamely. "We are here for our schedules, is our first day." She finished uncomfortably.

Cherry was laughing quietly to herself when the woman had stood up suddenly. "Oh of course! You must be the Chief's daughters!"

The woman started moving about the small space and pulling out different papers and mumbling to herself. Eventually she walked back to the two girls, "Cherry and Isabella, here are your schedules." She said excitedly.

Cherry and Bella both sighed and swapped their schedules so they could have the right one. "That's actually Isabella," Cherry explained. "And she prefers Bella."

The girls grabbed their papers with their locker numbers and their slips that the woman wanted signed by their teachers.

"I'll see you girls at the end of the day, I'm Mrs. Cope by the way, if you need anything come and see me." She said smiling at them in a reassuring way. "Bring your slips back at the end of the day and that's about it."

Bella and Cherry left shortly after only to hear a bell ring, signifying that it was time to split up. They compared schedules to see that they only had lunch together. That was to be expected though with being in different grades

Cherry grinned at her sister, "Try to make some friends, yeah?"

Bella huffed and nodded, "Only if you try too."

Cherry winked, "See you at lunch, little sister."

Cherry's first class was English with Mrs. Decado. She was located in the English hall according to the school map. The only problem was that even though it was a small school, Cherry couldn't find her class for the life of her.

She wandered aimlessly around the halls trying to ignore all the curious looks she was receiving from the passing students, but it was proving to be slightly difficult when they were all so obviously talking about her.

She wasn't paying attention where she was going when she ran right into another person. Her head snapped up and she instantly started to apologize.

"Wow I am so sorry! I wasn't even paying attention and I was just trying to find my stupid English class. Are you okay? I really didn't mean to try to run you down." Cherry babbled off in apology.

The green eyed girl who she had run into instantly waved her off. "Don't worry about it, new girl." She said breezily. "Which one are you?" She asked curiously.

Cherry grinned at the girl's carefree attitude. "Cherry Swan," she introduced

The girl smiled back at her, "My names Kenda." She introduced with an outstretched hand. "You look lost, do you need some help?" She asked kindly.

Cherry nodded gratefully, "Yes please. For a small school this place is really fucking confusing. I just need to find Mrs. Decado's class."

Kendra let out a small laugh and started to lead her down the halls, "You'll get used to it in a few days, it really is a small school."

Cherry could agree with that, the size of the whole school was the size of her graduating class alone back in Phoenix. But she supposed small towns had their charms, at least her graduation wouldn't last all day now.

She briefly thought of the first life that she knew she had lived, the idea still felt funny though. Did she graduate high school in her previous life? She had a whole other existence that she didn't remember anything about. All she knew was she had been shot and died, which was even harder to believe for her. How could one get shot and die and not even remember it? She inwardly laughed, guess that was destiny for you.

She was brought back to reality by Kendra's voice. "This is her room, it's pretty easy to get to if you just go through the student doors in the morning. It's almost a straight shot down the first hall."

Cherry smiled gratefully at the girl who had helped her. "Thanks for taking me here, I figured I'd be wandering around like an idiot all morning."

"It's no problem, my class is literally ten more feet from here." Kendra explained gesturing to another classroom a few steps down the hall. "Who do you have next?"

Cherry fumbled with her schedule before she opened it and squinted down at the page, "Uh, it looks like I have economics with Mr. Davis."

Kenda held her hand out for her schedule and Cherry passed it over. Kendra scanned the paper before handing it back. "We have lunch and math together, need a lunch buddy? I can introduce you to my friends."

Cherry felt a sense of relief come over her. She hadn't really thought about where she would sit for lunch but now she was glad she didn't have to worry about it. She knew she could have sat with Bella probably, but it would be nice to have some friends of her own.

"That would be awesome. Anything to save me the social anxiety of having to navigate lunch on my own." Cherry told her jokingly.

The bell for class rang and Kendra groaned, "I gotta run before I'm in trouble, I'll see you at lunch!" She called over her shoulder as she left.

Cherry walked into the class to see a middle aged woman with blonde hair and a friendly smile. Cherry approached her at her desk, "Mrs. Decado? I'm Cherry Swan, today is my first day."

The woman smiled, "Mrs. Cope did say something about a new student today."

She took Cherry's paper and signed it before directing her to an empty seat about halfway back in the class.

Cherry was lucky, the class was studying Hamlet currently and it was a play that she was already well versed in. At least her first class wouldn't be too difficult for her.

Lunch rolled around fairly quickly. The day had passed surprisingly fast with all the attention that had been brought upon her with her new student status. Everyone wanted to know who she was and where she had come from. It was almost overwhelming with the amount of people interested in her life.

Cherry was slightly worried about trying to find Kendra but her worries were unfounded when she saw her standing by the doors to the cafeteria and waiting. "Hey new girl!" She greeted walking up to her. "I figured these nosey small towners would have run you off already."

Cherry snorted at her new friend. "Apparently it takes a lot more then some prying teenagers to scare me away." She joked back.

Kendra lead her through the door and up to a line to grab some food. "I'll introduce you to all my friends. I'll also apologize in advance because they're all kind of dumbasses." She told her fondly.

Kendra walked Cherry up to a relatively small group of people sitting in the corner of the cafeteria. "Hey friends, I've come to introduce you to the new addition I found."

A guy who had square shaped glasses, dark hair, and bright blue eyes grinned at her. "She enjoys taking it the strays, that's how I ended up here." He joked before holding out a hand. "I'm Nate, welcome to the shit show."

Cherry sat down next to Nate and Kendra before meeting the other two people. One was a beautiful red haired girl with freckles covering every inch of her body and face, her name was Jenna and she was apparently a junior. The other person was a very tall and lanky, he had blonde hair and a sweet smile, his name was Joshua, he was a senior like herself, Kendra, and Nate.

"So where are you from, Cherry?" Joshua asked her curiously.

"Phoenix, Arizona. Or as I liked to call it, the first level of hell." Cherry joked, "Its really fucking hot there."

Jenna shuddered dramatically, "My poor freckled skin would be burned like no tomorrow."

Nate rolled his eyes, "They make super sunblock for the pale ass people like you."

Jenna tossed one of the goldfish she was eating at Nate and he caught it in his mouth and winked, "Better luck next time, sweetheart."

Jenna turned bright red and Cherry shot Kendra a look asking silently about the two bantering people at the table. Kendra nodded and Cherry grinned back at her. Jenna and Nate definitely had an interesting chemistry. What could she say, she was a sucker for romance.

"Hey, Josh. How is your play coming along?" Kendra asked suddenly.

Nate turned to Cherry to explain, "Josh has been writing a play since the beginning of last summer and he won't let us read it until he's done."

"He said he was almost done last week." Kendra said propping her elbows up on the lunch table. "But I want it to be done now so I can finally read it."

Josh laughed at his friends, "Give me another week or two and it really will be perfect." He told his friends. "I'm hoping to have it done in time to give to Mrs. Lakes. She said if it's good enough it can be our spring short play this year."

Cherry was impressed, "Wow, it's amazing that you are a writer. Do you guys have a big theatre program here?"

Jenna shook her head, "Its actually considered small, but everyone is so dedicated that it is still a pretty good program. I actually do Costumes and makeup for the productions."

Lunch was spent getting to know her new friends, and Cherry was really excited to have found some interesting people. The lunch period was about to end when Cherry was scanning the room to try and find her sister. That's when her eyes were caught by a group of incredibly beautiful people across the room.

She heard Kendra laugh at the look on her face, "Looks like somebody finally spotted the Cullens, usually people notice them faster."

Cherry looked at her new group of friends, "Who are they?" She couldn't help but ask. "I mean I'm not trying to be nosy but also they are way good looking." She rambled

She felt kinda dumb for being almost in awe of a couple of other students but then again, they didn't look like just regular people. They looked almost like perfect sculptures.

"That's the Cullen family, they were the new ones before you and your sister." Kendra explained to her. "They came here from Alaska. They are actually all adopted, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are foster parents."

"Tell her the weird part." Nate snickered.

Jenna hit him lightly in the arm and frowned, "Be nice. They don't harm you in any way."

Kendra leaned forward and grinned at me. "Rosalie the beautiful blonde, and Emmett the big burly guy are totally dating." She gossiped. "The short little girl is Alice and she used to have a thing with the tall blonde guy, Jasper but they broke it off sometime last year. Then the youngest looking guy with copper hair is Edward. He's permanently single. We think he's going to come out of the closet in college."

Cherry glanced over at the family to examine them. They were all unnaturally beautiful, especially the guy with the honey colored hair. Jasper, an odd name for this day and age but it rolled through her mind smoothly. His hair was almost shoulder length and curly, and it framed his beautiful jaw line perfectly. She could tell even with him sitting down that he was tall, probably a little over six feet. Well, at least Forks High had given her some eye candy for the rest of the year.

"New girl, are you going to try and bag you a Cullen boy?" Kendra teased

"Damn that's a big task there." Jenna told her. "Girls have been trying for ages now to get with Edward or Jasper. They've never even agreed to a date. The Cullens definitely stick to themselves."

Cherry laughed at her friends and shook her head, "I think I'll pass on that. If none of the girls here could get them to budge, I sure as shit wouldn't be able to." She shot her friends a dirty smile as the bell rang for class, "That Jasper is one good looking guy though."

Kendra giggled at her, "Come on, perv. Let's go to math."

Cherry was ready for her last class of the day. Mostly because that meant that when it was over she could go home, first days were exhausting. Her last class of the day was an elective history class she had ended up in due mostly to the other classes being full.

She didn't hate history, it was always fun to learn about the past. However, she couldn't help but feel like law studies or debate would have been more suited to her style.

Cherry walked into the class and up the the teacher to have her slip signed. "Mr. Burns, my name is Cherry Swan. I'm your new student."

He gave a friendly smile, "Ah, Cherry. Welcome to the class. If you'd like you can just go slip back there next to Mr. Hale."

Cherry turned around only to falter in her movement. Mr. Hale turned out to be none other than Jasper, one of the Cullens. She regained her bearings and went to go sit next to Jasper. He was just another boy in school. She had no reason to be nervous, he was just like everyone else. Well at least that's what she had tried to tell herself.

She quietly sat down and pulled out a pen and notebook to take notes. She glanced over at Jasper who was staring intently at the side of her face with intense almost black eyes.

Cherry managed a small smile and he returned the gesture with a stiff nod before turning to the front of the class.

What was his deal she wondered. He didn't say anything at all to her, just gave her one uncomfortable nod of acknowledgement. Maybe he just wasn't feeling good, he did look kind of pale and the bruises under his eyes were kind of prominent up close. Or maybe he just didn't want her to try to talk to him.

Cherry pushed the thoughts out of her mind and went back to her notes. Jenna had told her that the Cullen family kept to themselves, who was she to try to force a conversation upon somebody who wasn't interested.

The bell rang and before Cherry could even cap her pen, Jasper was gone. She blinked and stared at the spot the he had been occupying before... what an odd boy was all she could think.

Cherry left the class in no real hurry. All she had to do was turn in her slip to Mrs. Cope and then her and Bella could make their way home for the day.

It wasn't until Cherry had just reached the door of the office when it flung open and an angry looking Edward Cullen stormed out. Cherry watched his retreating form in confusion, were all the Cullen men so moody?

Not but a few seconds later an absolutely flustered Bella came out the office almost running right into Cherry.

"Hey Bella are you okay?" Cherry asked worriedly

Bella nodded and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I'm good. I'm just gonna meet you in the truck." She told her sister while gesturing to the parking lot.

"Okay I'm just going to turn my slip in to Mrs. Cope."

Cherry quickly gave the woman her form and made her way to the parking lot. Something had happened to Bella today to upset her, but Cherry knew better than to push. So she would just wait for her sister to tell her in her own time.

She thought about her day as a whole on the short drive home. All in all Cherry supposed she had a pretty good first day. She didn't feel lost in her classes and her new friends all seemed to like her since they invited her back to sit with them tomorrow.

So far she was settling in to Forks, Washington very nicely.

A/N: Hopefully this wasn't too boring. I know the meeting between her and Jasper was anticlimactic but I don't want to mimic Edward and Bella's relationship, so she will not be Jasper's singer. However, she still has blood since she is a human so it's not like he will be totally immune to that fact. Thank you everyone again for reading the crazy story that has started to form in my mind, and thanks for being patient as I am not a person who writes regularly. Let me know how y'all are feeling so far!


	5. Cullen Craze

Cherry, Charlie, and Bella were all eating a dinner that Bella prepared when Bella's curiosity managed to get the best of her. "Dad, what do you know about the Cullens?" She asked

Cherry glanced at her sister in surprise. Bella had been bothered all day after school but never once did she mention that it was the Cullens who had her so distracted.

Charlie looked outraged for a moment. "Are people spreading rumors about them again?" He demanded. "The Cullens are great people! This town is lucky to have a doctor like Carlisle. Not to mention I've never had one toe out of line from any of their teenagers."

Cherry and Bella looked shocked to have gotten such a passionate response from their usually quiet father. "Nobody has said anything bad, dad." Bella tried backtracking, "We just noticed they were... well very nice to... look at?" Bella squeaked out.

Charlie laughed at his suddenly awkward daughter. "The whole town about had a fit when they moved here. Everyone thought they belonged in Hollywood or somewhere else, but Dr. Cullen's wife likes small towns so they ended up here."

"Can't get much smaller than Forks." Cherry joked.

The tension had left the table but Cherry still had questions. What had happened with Bella to cause her curiosity about the Cullen family. Cherry waited until Bella had retired to her room to prepare for bed, then she followed her into the room and shut the door. "Alright, spill."

Bella looked up surprised, "About what?" She asked

Cherry rolled her eyes. "I mean what has you so invested in the Cullens?"

Bella looked away from her sister before mumbling something shyly under her breath.

"What was that?

Bella huffed before speaking up. "I had Biology with Edward Cullen today and he acted like I smelled awful and stared at me like he wanted to stab his pencil through my eye at any moment."

Cherry started to laugh, "You're bent out of shape because one of the members of a family that is known for never talking to anybody outside their siblings, looked at you funny?"

Bella threw a pillow at her sister, "Well if you put it like that it sounds ridiculous."

Cherry sat down next to her sister, "Look Bells, they don't make friends with anybody, they might all be like that. Or maybe Edward just wasn't feeling well. Either way, I wouldn't take it too personally."

Bella shrugged lightly, "Maybe you're right. I'm sure it was just a fluke."

~

Bella however, obviously did not take her words to heart. The next morning on the second day of school, Bella had driven them to school with the intention of "calling Edward out." And "asking him what his problem is."

This was why Cherry was grateful that Edward was not with his siblings, in fact he wasn't there at all today.

"I wonder where he is," Bella asked trying to scan the parking lot discreetly.

Cherry scoffed, "I don't know Bella, if you're that curious why don't you ask one of his siblings. They're right across the parking lot."

Bella looked horrified at the idea of such a thing. "Don't be ridiculous, Cherry."

Cherry shook her head, "Yes, because I'm being ridiculous, you obsessed fucking loony toon."

Bella smacked Cherry with the book she had in her hand, "I'm not obsessed, I was just curious. I'm over it now though."

Cherry gave her an unconvinced look and nodded, "Right on, Sis."

The bell rang so Cherry and Bella made their way to the school building. "I'll see you later Bella. If not at lunch then after class."

They went their separate ways and Cherry went right down the hallway near the student entrance like Kendra had told her the day before.

The school already felt much more familiar for Cherry today, but the prying eyes of her classmates was starting to annoy her. She was just a new student, not a zoo exhibit. She was about to tell the whole student body to fuck off when she saw a familiar face moving through the hall towards her. Cherry let out a big sigh, thank god for Kendra. Her easy going demeanor and lack of invasive questions were a big plus for Cherry.

"You look like an angry cat." Kendra told her when she walked up. "Nobody is ever going to want to be your friend if you look like that."

Cherry rolled her eyes, "You wanted to be my friend." She pointed out. "Besides, I wouldn't look so angry if people would stop staring and talking about me. What is there to talk about? I'm from Arizona for fucks sake. The only thing there is the Grand Canyon, and it's not even that cool."

Kendra started to laugh, "It'll die down eventually I promise. We just never have anything change here so everyone gets really excited."

The warning bell for first period rang and the girls parted ways and went to their classes with promises of meeting up again for lunch.

The day for Cherry felt exactly like the previous one. Everyone just talked about her from a distance but nobody really made an effort to actually talk to her. The only exception had been Kendra and her friends she had met the day before, they were a welcome relief from the rest of the student body population.

Cherry wondered how Bella was doing today. She was probably getting just as much attention from people as Cherry was, and if anybody hated attention more than her it was Bella. Hopefully Bella had also found a group to fit in to. She had tried to find her sister at lunch yesterday to see if she was with anybody, but she had admittedly been distracted by the enigmatic Cullen family.

The Cullen family might as well have been celebrities in Forks. Everyone seemed taken by them but hardly anybody approached them, almost like they were untouchable.

Maybe that was why Cherry was surprised when Alice Cullen came up to her right before lunch started.

"Hi Cherry Swan, right?" Asked a dainty voice.

Cherry had been waiting on Kendra again before going into the cafeteria when Alice had brought her out of her day dreaming. Cherry managed to keep the shocked look off her face and smile.

"Yes, that's me." She said nervously. "How are you, Alice Cullen?"

Alice shrugged "I'm wonderful, Cherry. But how are you? It must be overwhelming being new, I remember it myself."

Cherry nodded in agreement. "It's definitely rough with everyone being so interested in me."

"Well it isn't every day we get such a new and beautiful student, isn't that right, Jasper?" Alice asked mischievously.

Cherry whipped her head up to see that Jasper has walked up right when Alice was talking. It was almost like she had a sixth sense, he had barely made any noise walking up but Alice included him seamlessly.

Jasper glanced at Cherry briefly and nodded tersely, "Yes, new and beautiful indeed."

Cherry and Jasper locked eyes and she felt all of the air leave her lungs in an instant. Her brown eyes caught his bright amber ones and everything paused for a moment. His eyes were deep and intense, they seemed guarded and full of some kind of... hunger. Cherry felt her body flush and she swallowed harshly before breaking the spell between them.

"Thank you." She managed to breathe out.

Then in a sudden Jasper had snapped back to normal and looked at Alice sternly, "Its time to go now, Alice."

She nodded and surprised Cherry with a brief hug, "We will be seeing more of each other, make no mistake."

Then both Alice and Jasper were gone and lost in the sea of students. Cherry was confused to say the least. The encounter itself was short and harmless but somehow it felt more significant then that. Cherry's whole body was on edge and all of her nerves were frayed. However, none of that happened until Jasper had made an appearance.

Jasper.

Cherry was almost mad at herself for feeling so effected by a guy who obviously didn't notice her that much. Then again he did call her beautiful, or at least agree with Alice who did.

She decided she would stop thinking about him, the thoughts were starting to give her a headache and she already had enough in life to give her a headache.

Kendra suddenly appeared in front of Cherry, effectively driving Jasper from her mind.

"Sorry Cherry, I had a question about this stupid assignment I've been working on in Chem." Kendra explained.

"No worries, I haven't even been here very long." Cherry said trying to act normal.

Kendra nodded towards the lunch room and they started walking. Kendra was rambling about chemistry when Cherry looked at the Cullen's lunch table. Only Emmett and Rosalie were sitting there, they were both talking with their heads bowed together. She briefly wondered where Jasper and Alice were.

Cherry went back to listening to Kendra and grabbing some lunch. "I think that Jenna said that Josh isn't going to be at lunch, he's in the library writing some more."

Cherry shrugged, "I guess that makes sense if he's trying to have it done soon, I wouldn't be able to write in this place either."

Kendra and Cherry sat at their table where Jenna and Nate were already seated and talking.

"Hey geeks, how's everyone's day been?" Nate asked when they had gotten situated.

"The usual, except Mrs. Sawyer assigned us this ridiculously long research paper to do." Jenna complained.

Kendra nodded sympathetically, "She did it to me last year too, it'll be okay. I can help you if you get stuck somewhere."

Jenna smiled and looked at Cherry, "How has your day been Cherry?"

Cherry shrugged, "Pretty uneventful until I had a conversation with Alice Cullen right before lunch."

Kendra choked on the water she was drinking and Nate banged his fist on the table. "That's fucking crazy!" Nate said excitedly

"About what?" Jenna asked curiously

"She just asked me how I was and told me she would see me soon." Cherry explained. "Jasper kind of cut our conversation short."

Kendra dropped her jaw, "Jasper was there too?"

Cherry nodded, "Yeah, he just came up to get Alice and tell her they had to go. Nothing big I guess."

Jenna shook her head, "The fact that Alice even approached you is crazy, they literally never do that to anybody."

Nate laughed and pat Cherry on the back, "Looks like our little Arizona girl is making big impressions here." He teased

Cherry shrugged his arm off and laughed, "You are all fucking dorks, Alice seems nice. I really don't see the big deal."

She narrowed her eyes at Nate, "And if you ever call me your little Arizona girl again I'll fuck your day up." She warned with a teasing smile.

Lunch was close to over when Cherry had spotted her sister on the other side of the lunch room. She was surrounded by a group of people and even looked to be laughing a little. That was a relief to Cherry, she was glad her sister had already found a group of people much like she had.

The bell then rang and the friends went their separate ways to class.

"I'm really not looking forward to starting a new chapter today, the last one was hard enough." Kendra said stressing about math and they walked to class.

"I'm sure Me, Nate, or Josh can help you figure it out." Cherry told her. "I mean more them and less me because I'm absolute ass at math, but I can still try." She joked.

Kendra giggled and linked her arm through Cherry's. "You're a great addition to my senior year Cherry Swan."

"Right back at you my new friend, this place is easier with you to guide me."

The girls walked into class and seated themselves in the middle of the room. Cherry and Kendra were taking out their books when a guy whistled to get Kendra's attention.

He was pale and had dark brown curly hair that flopped into his eyes, all in all he looked like a reasonably sweet guy. "Hey Mills!" He greeted as he walked over to where Kendra and Cherry were seated.

Kendra rolled her eyes at him, "Its so 90's to call somebody by their last name, Grant."

He grinned and shrugged, "You know you like it anyways."

Kendra shook her head and him before gesturing to Cherry. "This is Cherry Swan, resident new girl. Cherry this is Grant, resident baseball star."

Cherry smiled at the boy, "Its nice to meet you, Grant."

"You too, Cherry. But believe it or not my intention when I came over here was not just to meet the new girl." Grant told them with a wicked smile.

"What's up, Grant?" Kendra asked leaning forward in anticipation.

"At the end of the month we are having a big bonfire party at first beach with a bunch of the seniors from the Rez, I came to ask if you guys were in? It's going to be the biggest party of senior year." He told them with excitement.

Kendra looked at Cherry, "What do you think? You want to go party with some locals?"

Cherry shrugged, "Sure, why not. It sounds like a fun time."

Grant pumped his fist in the air, "Fuck yeah, ladies. It's going to be epic." He promised.

The teacher walked in soon after causing Grant to go back to his desk. He sat down and looked at Cherry and Kendra again before mouthing the words "Epic" one more time causing the two girls to laugh quietly to themselves as the teacher droned on in front of them.

Eventually Cherry's last period rolled around.

The last period of the day was something Cherry had been looking forward to but also dreading. She would be next to Jasper again. How he would act however, was something she didn't know. He was a very odd person, who seemed very guarded and calculating. If she had to choose one word to describe him though, it would be intense. She had only two encounters with him so far but his eyes had said it all both times.

She walked into class and saw Jasper already sitting and writing something on a piece of paper with a textbook in front of him.

Cherry pulled her own textbook out before grabbing a pen and waiting for class to start. She felt Jasper look at her before going back to his own writing.

Cherry was feeling incredibly stiff and awkward when suddenly all of those feelings melted away and she felt oddly relaxed for a moment.

She glanced over at Jasper to see him looking at her with his usual intensity.

"My name is Jasper, I suppose it's rude that I haven't introduced myself yet." He said quietly

Cherry was shocked that he had talked to her. His voice was deep and had a slight drawl to it that was endearing.

"I'm Cherry Swan, it's nice to meet you." She said trying to keep the unsteadiness she was feeling from showing in her voice.

Jasper looked her over so quickly it almost wasn't even noticeable, she could have sworn she saw his eyes darken but she quickly brushed that off.

"Is Forks to your liking so far?" He questioned.

Cherry smiled slightly, "Forks is fine, it beats Arizona I suppose." She answered. "How do you like it here?" She asked him in return. "I hear you're from Alaska."

He chuckled lowly, "Forks is fine, the people though, they like to... talk."

Cherry let out a small laugh, "Yeah, it seems that the small town gossip stereotype is indeed real."

It was then that Cherry accidentally dropped the pen she had in her hand in between her and Jasper's desks. They both went to reach for it and their hands touched. Cherry gasped and pulled her hand back "Wow your hands are really fucking cold, Jasper."

His face turned dark, "Yeah, they get like that sometimes." he said as he handed her the pen back. Then he turned back to his textbook and just like that their conversation was over.

When school was over Cherry was glad. Today had been somewhat eventful and even more so confusing. She was honestly ready to go home and be away from school for a while.

Her life was undoubtably crazy. She had two lives essentially, and in this new one she was living, she felt weird. Like she was waiting on something big to happen. Her destiny was here in Forks, Arthur had told her so. She just had no idea where it was or when she was going to get to it, all she knew was she was on her way.

She mused it over in her head, maybe she was thinking too much about it. If she could die and then take on a whole new life in an alternate place then she could deal with just about anything.

Arthur told her that no matter what choices she made they would eventually lead to her destiny, so she would trust in that. After all, who was she to question the universe and all of its powers at work.

Cherry put her thoughts away for later and hopped in the truck where Bella was waiting on her. She glanced out the windshield to see the Cullen family standing near their car across the parking lot. Cherry forced herself not to look at Jasper and looked at her sister instead. "Let's go home, Bella."

A/N: Sorry this update took so long, thank you to everyone who has been responding positively to this story. I'm currently trying to establish some relationships between the characters but I do have some pretty awesome stuff coming up in the next few chapters. Please review and tell me what you guys think so far!


	6. Odd Happenings In Forks

A/N: Hey y'all! I'm sorry it's been a minute since my last decent update, life has a funny habit of getting in the way of things. Lots of stuff happening in this chapter though! Enjoy!

The days seemed to pass quickly and before Cherry had known it they had been in Forks for a little over a week. It was the start of the second week of school and Cherry wasn't quite as pessimistic as the first few days. The students were still talking about her and Bella, but it wasn't as bad now that they had the weekend to talk about.

Not to mention there were bigger happenings at Forks High School.

"I can't go to Biology if he's going to be there staring at me." Bella whined as she looked at Edward Cullen from across the parking lot.

"A week ago you wanted to confront him though." Cherry reasoned.

"That's when he wasn't actually here." Bella snapped

Cherry held her hands up in mock surrender before patting her sister on the back, "I'm sure it was an off day, give it a chance before you geek out."

Bella grabbed her backpack and opened her truck door, "If you don't see me this afternoon it's because Edward Cullen killed me with his glare."

Cherry laughed at her sister's dramatic mood, "Have a good day Bells, don't let the Cullen boy ruin you day."

Cherry glanced across the parking lot and happened to catch Alice's eye. The small girl smiled and waved at her causing Cherry to give her a small smile and wave back.

Suddenly Rosalie pulled Alice's hand down and started whispering with an angry look on her face. Cherry winced, the blonde girl did not seem very friendly, especially not to anybody outside her family.

Cherry proceeded to go her usual route to class. She couldn't however, continue on without throwing a glance over her shoulder to the Cullen family again. Except this time when she looked she was met with the eyes of Jasper Hale. He was staring intently at her, with the same dark and hard to read look in his eyes that he always had.

Cherry felt a tingle run down her spine, her nerves went haywire every time she looked at him. She didn't know how to feel really, all she knew was that Jasper looked at her in a way that was unfamiliar to her. No matter how unfamiliar it was though, it wasn't unwelcome. They had a good conversation last week but after that he had gone back to silently acknowledging her and nothing else. It was confusing to say the least but Cherry chalked it up to the fact that he didn't want friends outside his family, and who was she to push.

In the back of her mind there was a small and petty part that wondered what kind of weird cult family wouldn't want to make friends, especially when it would be so easy for them. She tried to stop those thoughts though, Alice had been very nice to her and Jasper also seemed pretty decent. So bad mouthing their family, even mentally, felt wrong.

Cherry was brought back from her thoughts when she ran right into another person who was walking out of the building she was trying to enter.

They collided and Cherry slipped on the slick concrete. She almost hit the ground when the person grabbed her arm and awkwardly jerked her up. She stumbled forward and reached out with her free arm to steady herself. Cherry looked up to see a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, he was definitely a friendly all American looking boy.

He awkwardly took his hands off of Cherry and his cheeks turned slightly pink, "Oh hell, I'm real sorry, I wasn't even paying attention." He explained.

He awkwardly ran his hand through his hair before holding out a hand and flashing her a bright and charming smile. "I'm Mike Newton."

Cherry smiled back and shook his hand, "Cherry Swan."

His face turned to shock and he smiled before pointing his finger at her, "You know I see it in the eyes now! I'm actually friends with Bella, we sit together at lunch."

Cherry grinned, "Well now you have a topic for lunch, you can talk about how you almost ran down Bella's older and cooler sister." She joked.

Mike laughed, "You're funny, you should sit with us at lunch sometime." He suggested earnestly. "You can meet the rest of Bella's friends."

Cherry nodded, "I'll keep that in mind and maybe take you up on that offer one day."

"Open offer." He told her with a wink.

Cherry looked back at the front doors to the school, "I better get to class, it was nice to meet you, Mike."

"Yeah, you too. See you around!" He called as he jogged off.

Cherry glanced around one more time before she went inside, and she was very shocked to find a tense Jasper Hale staring pointedly at the retreating form of Mike Newton. It was not a very friendly look, that was for sure.

Cherry shook her head as she walked to class, the people in Forks were peculiar.

Her encounter with Mike caused her to miss her morning rendezvous with Kendra but she supposed she would survive without her until lunch rolled around. Until then it was off to business as usual.

When lunch came around she was excited to see Kendra and her other friends. It was nice to have something to look forward to every day. Cherry was so excited that she wasn't really paying attention and for the second time that day she had run into somebody.

She wasn't as lucky this time around and she landed on the ground with a solid thump that had her feeling very embarrassed. She could practically feel everyone staring at her on the ground. Only she would make a scene in the cafeteria where everyone could see.

Cherry pulled herself off the ground and looked at the person she had run into, a guy who she had never seen before. He was kinda tall, maybe right at six feet, he had wide arms and a big cameo jacket on.

"I'm so sor-" Cherry began to speak but was cut off.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, you fat fucking freak." He hissed out at her.

Cherry felt her eyes go wide and she stopped in place. It was very rare for somebody to make fun of her weight. Normal high school wasn't like the movies, people rarely ridiculed her or hated her just because of her size. So here she was completely shocked and kind of hurt by the insult thrown at her by a boy she didn't even know.

Cherry swallowed the bubble in her throat and went to at least attempt to defend herself when another voice cut in.

"What the fuck did you just say to her?" Came a low and angry voice from behind.

Cherry spun around to see the one and only Jasper Hale looking very angry at the boy who had insulted her so crudely.

The boy stiffened a little, "You heard what I said." He spit out somewhat nervously.

Jasper took another few steps forward until he was standing next to Cherry, "I did hear what you had to say. That is why I think you owe her an apology, right fucking now." He said in a low tone.

Cherry was shocked to say the least. Here was a man who had been ignoring her since their first and only conversation last week, and now he was sticking up for her in front of a large part of the school. Jasper looked like he could kill the boy the way he was staring at him, his eyes were dark and his fists were clenched in anger. She could see his jaw ticking like he was trying to avoid saying anything else. To Cherry he seemed like a dark guardian angel.

The boy stood in silence looking at her and Jasper.

He scoffed, "Fine. I'm sorry. Does that make you feel better?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes even more, "Hardly. But get out of here right now."

There was a moment of silence, but then the boy slowly turned around and left the cafeteria.

The quiet was louder then any noise could have been, and finally Cherry found her voice again. "What are you all looking at? Fucking go back to it." She snapped at the crowd.

It seemed like everyone went back to reality and Cherry was left standing next to Jasper in a crowd of people.

She turned to Jasper and took a deep breath, trying to ignore all the feelings she had at the moment. "Thank you for sticking up for me." Cherry said softly.

Jasper nodded once, "You're welcome." He paused for a second. "You know it isn't true, what he said." He told her firmly.

His amber eyes held nothing but honesty and kindness, but it was too much for Cherry.

"I have to go." And with that Cherry turned and walked quickly out the cafeteria.

Cherry really was just mad at herself. She wanted to stay and prove she was strong. She wanted to prove that she wasn't bothered by that guy's terrible words, but it was too much for her.

Jasper might have stuck up for her, but the sheer embarrassment of the whole thing was swallowing her whole.

Cherry was never an insecure kind of girl, for the most part she was happy with herself. She lived her life the way she wanted and she never had any problems, but this one incident had her feeling almost sorry for herself.

Cherry had hardly made it outside to the student parking lot before she heard voices yelling for her.

"Cherry, wait!"

She turned around to see her sister and Kendra running after her.

Cherry huffed and tried to control the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Cherry, are you okay?" Her sister asked tentatively

She nodded stiffly, "I'm okay, Bella. I just needed a moment."

Kendra came up and hugged Cherry tightly. "I'm sorry this happened to you, but we are here for you."

Cherry smiled slightly. "I really am okay, you guys. I think I just need a minute to get myself together."

Bella hugged her sister, "I love you, sis. Please don't take what that loser said to heart, you're beautiful."

"Thanks Bells, now get back to lunch."

Cherry smiled at Bella and Kendra who seemed hesitant to leave her. "It's really okay you guys. I'm going to be just fine."

And with that reassurance, they both left.

All she needed was a second to regain her composure, a moment by herself to calm down and try to get a grip on the awful feelings that seemed to swirl in her stomach.

Cherry wasn't alone long though because Jasper soon stepped outside and into her company.

"Hey." She managed to spit out.

Jasper was standing a few feet away from Cherry looking almost like he was struggling with the choice of comforting her or not.

"Hey." He mimicked.

Jasper stepped up next to her and looked into her eyes, he touched her cheek lightly. "Are you okay, Cherry?"

She took a minute to revel in his cool touch. The feeling of his hand on her cheek sent sparks through her whole body. She could feel all of her nerves and negative energy melting away the longer she stood in his presence.

"I'm okay." She said softly. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

Jasper let out a humorless chuckle, "I'm okay, I'm just fucking angry." He said strongly.

He dropped his hand from her face, "The way he talked to you, nobody will ever talk to you like that again, I swear it."

Cherry felt a chill run through her, He sounded so sincere, but so fierce. "You don't even know me, why does it matter to you?" She asked

Jasper shrugged, "It doesn't matter, Cherry. I would defend you against anyone."

Cherry felt her body flush with equal parts desire and confusion. "I don't understand." She muttered quietly,

Jasper sighed and looked into her eyes, "Eventually you will, but for now just trust me."

And with that he turned and disappeared back into the school leaving Cherry confused and all by herself.

Cherry ended up skipping the rest of school and just sitting in her and Bella's truck. She didn't really feel like facing school again today, so she would try again tomorrow.

She was relieved when the final bell rang and Bella showed up at the truck to drive them home. Forks high school really had took it out of her today and home was calling her name with a fierceness.

Later that night Cherry and Bella were sitting in the kitchen at home. Cherry didn't feel much like cooking today but she would keep Bella company while she did.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bella asked as she started to pull things out to make dinner.

Cherry scrunched up her face, "I feel like the biggest idiot in the whole world. I geeked out all because some guy called me fucking fat." She buried her head in her arms. "I'll never live it down."

Bella disagreed, "Nobody thinks you overreacted, they were all mad for you. That guy was totally out of line, Cherry. Even Jasper Hale thought so."

Cherry looked up to see Bella staring intently at her. Cherry raised her eyebrows, "Can I help you, Bells?" She asked

Bella set down the steaks she was handling, "What's going on with you and Jasper? The way he stuck up fo you, it wasn't normal. At least that's what Jessica was screaming about in my ear when she was fangirling over Jasper's hero moment."

Cherry took a deep breath, "I actually don't know, Bella, I'm confused as fuck."

"Well do you like him?" She pressed.

"I don't know him, not really anyways." Cherry told her

"But you do like him at least in some way, right?"

Cherry sighed irritably, "I don't know Bella. All I know is that we have some kind of weird fucking chemistry going on between us and he is always staring at the back of my head so intently that I'm pretty sure I can feel it burning an imprint into my fucking skull."

Bella let out a small laugh, "You have a thing for one of the Cullen's."

Cherry tossed a roll of paper towels at her sister, "Don't say shit like that." Cherry paused before turning on Bella. "And don't think my whole episode today gets you out of telling me about class with Edward Cullen."

Bella flushed a bright red color. "It was fine, Cherry. It was actually kind of nice."

Cherry grinned, "I told you he was having an off day last week."

Bella nodded, "He apologized for it and then we just talked. About you and mom, his family, and Arizona and Alaska. It was just nice."

Cherry let out a snort, "Who has a thing for one of the Cullen's now Bells?"

"Shut up." Bella countered back.

Cherry pulled an ugly face at her sister and gave her a quick middle finger.

Bella laughed before she went back to being serious for a second. "Cherry are you really okay after this afternoon? I know it's been a while since you've had issues with your weight, I just want to make sure that guy didn't put you too much into your head."

Cherry waved her sister off, "I'm embarrassed and my pride is hurt but I'll survive."

Bella smiled, "Good, because everyone is going to be talking about you and Jasper and that douche tomorrow."

Cherry let out a loud groan. "God fucking bless, I just want some peace."

Bella snorted "Good luck with that, Jessica already texted me to try and have you sit with us at lunch so she can grill you about Jasper."

Cherry shook her head, "Its a hard pass, Bells."

The kitchen got quiet for a second before Cherry spoke up again. "Thank you for being so concerned for me, Bella. I really do appreciate you checking on me."

Bella smiled at her, "What are sister's for, dork."

The day for Cherry had been a very odd one. She was completely thrown off guard by the events that had transpired. What she was really focused on now was Jasper. Why was he so worried about her and her well being? Cherry's head was reeling with unanswered questions, but she knew she had to trust Arthur and her destiny. That was just so hard when everything was so weird. At this point though she was certain that Jasper had something to do with her destiny and whatnot, she just didn't know how he fit.

Cherry took a deep breath and tried to shut out the thoughts of the future and focus on the present. In the very least Cherry had been blessed with an amazing sister and a great friend like Kendra, and she was certain she would need them when she had to face school again the next day.

A/N: Please please please review and let me know what y'all think. Thank you all so much for the support and feedback. You're all wonderful!


	7. Building Bonds

The next morning seemed to come too quick for Cherry's taste. It wasn't that she was exactly dreading school, it was more like she was dreading what people had to say about the whole thing. She was fairly sure that her whole day was about to be nothing more then irritating and filled with the same questions from the same nosey people. Questions that Cherry was sure would be about Jasper Hale.

Cherry got up and walked to the bathroom to start her morning routine. The last thing she needed was to stay in bed too long and then have Bella charging into her room like a mad woman. Cherry stood in front of the bathroom mirror and applied her usual makeup, she was just about finished when Bella walked in.

"Morning, sis. I thought I'd have to drag you out of bed today." Bella joked while she grabbed her toothbrush.

Cherry shrugged. "I considered staying in bed and then I just decided that I should probably just face the music and all that bullshit."

Bella snickered at her sister. "Don't worry, everyone will be so concerned about you and Jasper that they won't even mention the cafeteria scene."

Cherry rolled her eyes at her sister and smiled slightly. "You suck, and I'm going to tell Mike Newton he should go for it if you don't stop bullying me."

Bella's jaw dropped, "You wouldn't dare."

Cherry grinned, "Oh but I so would."

The ride to school that day was quiet and seemed to take twice as long as usual. Maybe it was the anticipation of school or the nerves that came with seeing Jasper again today, but Cherry could barely sit still.

"Cher, I can feel the anxiety rolling off you in waves." Bella told her sister.

Cherry groaned. "I promise I'm not trying to be dramatic but I'm just so fucking nervous."

Bella smiled sympathetically, "It'll be okay once we actually get there and you stop hyping it up in your head."

Cherry smiled tightly back at her sister and nodded. Bella was right, she was hyping it all up. Not everything was about her, not everyone would really be concerned with her, would they? Absolutely not, this wasn't some stupid book and one person didn't pull that much attention... at least she hoped.

Finally Bella had pulled into the school. The parking lot was still fairly empty which was a relief for Cherry.

"See, so far so good." Bella told her sister. "Pretty tame audience." She tacked on at the end jokingly.

Cherry snorted. "Good thing you don't have a real audience. Your jokes are absolute trash, Bells."

Bella rolled her eyes and turned off the truck. "I think they're good." she muttered childishly.

Cherry looked up at the school building and huffed, "I'm so glad that senior year is going to be over soon."

Bella laughed lightly, "You haven't even looked into any colleges, how can you be excited for it to be over."

Cherry pulled a face at her sister. "Ew let's not start that conversation."

Bella grinned and got out of the truck. "One day, Cherry Penelope Swan. You'll have to stop avoiding all your issues."

Cherry shot her sister a grin back, "But not today, my dear one."

The sisters started walking towards the building ready to get out of the weather, today seemed particularly rainy.

Cherry was aware of the looks that's were being aimed her way, but for the most part people tried to be discreet, and that was something she greatly appreciated.

Cherry and Bella soon came across Kendra who was waiting outside for Cherry.

Kendra smiled and walked over quickly to Bella and Cherry. "I've been waiting for like 15 minutes so I could check on you."

Cherry smiled gratefully at her friend. "As much as I appreciate it, you really didn't have to. I'm okay today."

Kendra rolled her eyes, "Fine. then I'll skip all the formalities and really get down to the good stuff." She said abrubtly with grin.

Cherry groaned out loud. "Oh no, I already know where this is going."

Kendra held her hands up in mock surrender, "I just wanna know what's going on with you and-"

"Jasper." Bella cut in suddenly.

"Well yes but you didn't have to cut me-" Kendra started again.

Bella shook her head and interrupted again. "No Jasper is walking over here from across the parking lot you dingbats." She said with glee

Cherry stiffened slightly. "Oh joy, time to embaress myself again." She mocked lightly.

Cherry looked up and smiled at Jasper who had stopped in front of her. "Good morning, I was wondering if I could talk to you, Cherry?"

Cherry raised her eyebrows at him. "Right now?"

He chuckled. "No, I was hoping for a little more time then right before school. How about lunch with me today? Just us two?" He asked her.

"I don't know, I had plans with Kendra, so..." Cherry trailed off.

"I don't mind!" Kendra all but yelled.

Everyone turned to her and she awkwardly cleared her throat. "I meant that I don't mind and I can deal without Cherry for the day." She said at a much lower tone.

Cherry shot her friend a glare before turning to Jasper. "Fine, it seems that I will see you at lunch today."

He looked into her eyes with so much intensity that she swore his topaz colored eyes darkened a shade. "I look forward to it, Cherry."

The sound of her name coming from him made her shudder slightly. "I'll see you later then."

He gave her a almost wicked looking grin before he started to walk away leaving Cherry, Bella, and Kendra all in shock.

Surprisingly Cherry broke the silence first. "Is this a dream or like Punked or something?"

Bella started to laugh, "You totally just got a lunch date with Jasper Hale."

Kendra grinned. "Wow, I can't wait to tell the gang this at lunch today."

Cherry rolled her eyes at them. "It might not even mean anything, you guys shouldn't jump to conclusions you know." She reasoned.

"Oh no, girl. Guys don't look at girls like that if they aren't interested." Kendra retorted.

"Maybe you'll like his company. Why do you have to know the answers to everything? Just let the universe take over sometimes." Bella told her with a shrug.

Cherry froze and looked at Bella oddly for a second. She had no idea just how true her words were.

Cherry nodded at her sister and pointed towards the building. "Its time for class y'all, let's go."

They walked towards the school building in silence. Cherry couldn't stop thinking about the universe and fate and her destiny. Deep inside Cherry wondered if Jasper had something to do with any of it. He certainly was a mystery... at least for now.

The first half of the day went by almost in a blur. It seemed that her anticipation and nerves did nothing to slow the passing of time. She was honestly just kind of scared to be around Jasper for so long by herself. He just had a way of unnerving her and making her feel so many different things. Jasper simply had too much effect on her for somebody who was practically a stranger.

The bell for lunch rang and Cherry let out a large sigh. She was ready and nervous all at one time.

When she walked into the cafeteria she immediately spotted Jasper sitting alone at a table in the corner of the room. She stiffened her spine and walked over to him before silently sitting across from him in a plastic chair.

Jasper looked up and let out the smallest of smiles. "Cherry, I thought for a second that you might bail on lunch together. You seemed scared this morning."

Cherry swallowed her nerves and looked at Jasper in the eyes, "You don't scare me, why wouldn't I have lunch with you."

Jasper's eyes flashed a shade darker again, "Maybe you should be scared, Cherry."

She scoffed, "Care to elaborate on that one?"

He grinned. "No. Now let's go get something for lunch."

He stood up and gestured for Cherry to go ahead.

"Is it exhausting to be so cryptic and mysterious all the time?" Cherry asked.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her before letting out a small chuckle. "I wouldn't really refer to myself as cryptic or mysterious at all."

"Oh? Then what words would you use, Mr. Hale?"

He thought for a second before answering. "I would say calculating and strategic."

Before Cherry could comment Jasper spoke again, "How would you describe yourself?"

Cherry sighed, "Hmm, I guess if I had to choose I would say open and funny."

Jasper nodded slowly, "And when you say open you mean?"

"Open as in I freely share many things such as my thoughts and feelings. However, also in the sense of open to possibilities and unexplained things." She explained.

"And funny because you think you're funny?" He teased

"Funny because I know I'm funny." Cherry countered.

Cherry and Jasper both grabbed a few things to eat and then walked back to the table they had claimed for themselves.

"So tell me about how you ended up in Forks." Jasper said as he picked apart his sandwich.

Cherry paused and for a second she wondered what he would say if she ever told him the full truth. He probably would have her committed to a fucking looney bin as soon as she started explaining about the threads of destiny.

"My mom got remarried to a man named Phil and he plays minor league baseball. He's all over the place and mom wants to be with him, not in Phoenix all the time without him. So Bella and I were happy to move in with our dad."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, "And is that true?"

Cherry shrugged, "Halfway at least. I'm happy to be here, but Bella really misses home. I'm hoping that soon she will grow attached to this place and maybe enjoy the rest of high school."

Jasper's eyes drifted slightly towards his usual table where his siblings were sat before he snapped his attention back to Cherry.

"I'm sure Bella will find something for her here in time."

"You don't have to be so diplomatic in your answers all the time you know. I'm not going yell at you for having an opinion." Cherry said with a small smile at him.

Jasper gave her a small grin, "I'm saving my opinions for when they really count."

"You have some strong ones then?" She asked.

Jasper shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to wait and find out."

Cherry rolled her eyes. "What a dramatic build up." She teased.

Lunch it seemed was over faster then usual, and when the bell rang Cherry had found herself almost disappointed to leave Jasper's company.

He smiled at her as if he already knew how she felt, "I'll see you in our last class, Cherry."

She grinned, "For some history learning." she said lamely.

There was a short pause between then before Cherry started to laugh lightly. "Wow, I really said that. Am I allowed to take it back?"

Jasper grinned at her and shook his head, "No, it's definitely out there now."

Cherry made a face and sighed. "On that note I am going to class."

The last period of the day actually came realatively fast and Cherry was looking forward to speaking to Jasper again. If anything he was just really easy to talk to and the energy between them flowed nicely.

Cherry walked into class to see Jasper already sitting at his desk. She hung up her jacket on the rack by the door and took her seat next to him.

"Anything notable since lunch?" She asked as she pulled her books out.

Jasper shook his head, "Notable things in Forks?" He joked.

Cherry snorted. "You definitely got me there."

Jasper gestured to the board up front, "It looks like we are going to have projects to start soon."

Cherry glanced up and sighed, "How fun."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, "Correct me if I'm wrong, Darlin' but you don't sound too enthused, now do you?"

Cherry shook her head, "I don't have anything against history, I just find it to be one of my lesser choices for an elective." She explained. "Minus your company of course, that's a plus." She added on at the end.

Jasper chuckled, "I seem to find your company to be an added bonus as well."

Cherry felt her cheeks heat up slightly before she cleared her throat and gestured to the front of the room. "Its time to start."

Jasper was right, and they had been assigned a project. The general guidelines were vague for the most part and open to interpretation. As long as you had a five minute presentation about some kind of historical figure or event then you were mostly guaranteed a passing score.

There wasn't really any time for talk after the teacher has explained the project. The bell rang right when he had finished explaining the due date.

Jasper smiled at Cherry and gestured for her to walk with him, which she happily chose to do.

"Thank you for giving me the pleasure of enjoying your company today, sweetheart." Jasper told her

Cherry gave a bashful smile, "Why thank you for having me. I feel like quite the celebrity." She joked.

Jasper chuckled good naturedly, "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

Cherry nodded, "Absolutely, you will."

The two parted ways and Cherry left the school building feeling good about her day.

Cherry saw Bella standing at the side of her truck waiting on her with a slightly frowned look on her face.

"Hey Bells!" Cherry yelled across the parking lot.

Bella looked up and Cherry gestured for her to smile. Bella rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at her sister.

Cherry was halfway to the truck when it all happened. One minute her and her sister were making faces across the school parking lot at each other, and then the next minute a big van was skidding on ice and heading straight towards her sister.

It was almost as if time slowed down. Cherry saw Bella look up, and that was all she had time to do before the van smashed into the side of her truck, making an awful grating noise and sending glass flying every where.

And then Cherry ran.

A/N: Hey y'all, it's been a long time but thank you for the constant attention and encouragement. I really do appreciate all of it! Much love to all the readers still around.


	8. Unexplained Miracles

The ringing in Cherry's ears was so loud she couldn't focus on anything else. By now she was sure that her sister's body was probably a fucking disaster zone of mangled parts, Tyler Crowley's van had slammed right into Bella and their truck at an alarming speed.

Cherry had ran faster then she ever thought possible across the parking lot. She had torn through the mass crowds of students until she got to the two vehicles.

And there was Bella, sitting by herself on the ground, completely unharmed.

Cherry tried to control the tears in her eyes as she climbed over the vehicles and threw herself at her sister.

"You stupid stupid girl." Cherry cried. "From where I was standing it looked like you would be no less then fucking dead."

Bella hugged her sister, "I'm fine. I'll tell you about it later."

Cherry looked at Jessica who was chatting loudly to a 911 operator.

Jessica gave a reassuring smile, "They're sending an ambulance."

Cherry spent the rest of the time trying to get people out of Bella's space and forcing them to stop trying to talk to her.

Eventually there was a loud cry of sirens and an ambulance pulled in followed by 3 police cars.

"Oh fuck. Dad is here." Cherry said.

Bella who had seemed to be in shock and hadn't said very much apart from "I'm fine." finally snapped out of it and groaned. "Please no. He is going to ruin Tyler's life. Then he's going to tell Mom."

Cherry narrowed her eyes at Tyler who was talking to a paramedic. "Not if I ruin his life first."

"It wasn't his fault, it was the ice!" Bella defended.

"Oh, really? If you ask me, Bella he had no business speeding through a school parking lot like that!" Cherry huffed.

At that point the cops had already started to clear the students and send them all home, this was the most excitement that had happened for a while in the small town of Forks. The students seemed pleased by the new topic to gossip about, but even Cherry could see from ten feet away that their police chief father was not very happy.

Cherry looked at Bella and the paramedic who was checking her out. "I think Dad is about to either come over here or go kill Tyler. I'm not sure which yet."

Bella groaned dramatically and startled the paramedic in the process as he was pressing on her neck, "Does that hurt, Miss?" The paramedic asked in an alarmed tone.

Cherry tried to hold in her laugh while Bella started to turn a bright red.

"I-uh, I don't... I.." Bella trailed off in a panicked stutter.

Cherry decided to grant mercy on her sister and chimed in to help her. "The loud noise was because our dad is the police chief and he is going to be very annoyed today, not because she is hurt."

The paramedic grabbed a neck brace and gestured to Bella, "I don't want to take any chances, can you please lift your hair so I can put this on you."

If Bella's eyes went any wider they would have popped right out of her head. "I don't need that!" She protested loudly. "This is ridiculous, I'm not even hurt!" She defended.

Their dad had finally made their way over and looked at an irritated Bella sitting on the side of a stretcher. "Bells, I'm glad you're okay. I was worried as hell when all those calls started coming in."

Bella gave a small smile at their dad and huffed, "I'm really fine dad. Can you please just tell them this is too much and we can go home."

Charlie looked at the paramedic and she shook her head, "Since you are her guardian I can't stop you, but she did hit her head and sometimes those things can cause trauma that doesn't appear right away. I would recommend having her checked out anyways, Dr. Cullen is working today and he's the best around."

Charlie nodded, "Alright then, Cherry and I will meet you at the hospital then."

Bella let out a shrill noise of disagreement. "You mean to tell me that even though I'm fine, I have to take an ambulance ride in front of everyone in school while wearing this unnecessary neck brace, and then sit at the hospital for them to also tell me that I am fine."

Cherry started to laugh quietly at her sisters attitude, it didn't appear often but when it did... it was always amusing for her.

Charlie rubbed a hand down his face and sighed. "Just please do it for my own peace of mind, Bells."

She sighed and nodded silently.

Cherry smiled at her sister sympathetically. "I will be right behind you in the big ol' indestructible tank."

Bella let out a small laugh, "Alright, but be careful. She has taken all the beating she can handle today."

The paramedics loaded Bella and Tyler up into the ambulance on their stretchers and just like that they were off to the hospital.

Cherry looked over at her dad, "If you want you can just meet Bella and I when you are done here. I don't know how much you have left to do but I can keep her company until its finished."

Her dad nodded, "Yeah, I'm going have a few kids write some statements, draw up a report, and then come to the hospital."

Cherry nodded, "I'll call you if we end up going home before you're done."

He nodded, "If you have any questions at all or if Bella does, just ask Dr. Cullen. he's the best Doctor in this whole town. He knows you're coming so he will take care of you two I'm sure."

Cherry smiled, "I don't need to be taken care of dad, Bella is the one who gets all the accidental harm."

Cherry gestured to the truck, "I'm going to go meet Bella now, I told her I'd be right behind her. Love you, Dad!"

"Love you too, Kiddo. Be safe out there."

And with that Cherry left to make the short drive up to Forks General.

She parked the truck and walked inside and right up to the reception desk. "Hi, I need to know where Bella Swan is please."

The receptionist looked up before clicking a few keys and scanning her computer screen. "Looks to me like she's in room 4B, that's on the second floor."

"Thank you so much, have a good day!" Cherry called as she walked quickly to find room 4B.

For only having two floors it was actually harder then she thought it was going to be to find Bella's room.

She was wondering the second floor when she happened to see hallway B and she followed it down.

When she finally found Bella, she was sitting alone and looking very anxious.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Cherry asked

Bella shook her head, "Nothing really. Dr. Cullen will be in when he's done with his patient."

Bella glanced around a few times before leaning towards her sister. "Cherry, I have to tell you something but you can't think I'm crazy."

Cherry's eyebrows rose, "Are you okay? what happened?" she asked I'm the same low tone Bella had set.

"Earlier today, Tyler's van was going to crush me." Bella began.

Cherry opened her mouth to interrupt and Bella held her hand up. "Let me get this out before Dr. Cullen gets here."

Cherry nodded and Bella continued on. "Right before I saw Tyler's van, I was watching Edward Cullen across the parking lot while he talked to his brothers and sisters. Then right before the van crushed me, Edward was there. He pushed the van away with his hand, Cherry. He got all the way across the parking lot and stoped an out of control van from hitting me. A hand print is still indented into the side of the truck, Cherry. you have to believe me. You have to tell me I'm not crazy."

Cherry completely doubted it for a second. She almost couldn't believe that it was anything other then Bella hitting her head too hard. She had never heard of anything like that, but then again she had never heard of anybody in the situation she was in. So really who was she to rule out anything, because at this point it seemed that abnormal things were more common then she had originally thought.

Cherry looked at her sister meaningfully. "I don't know what you saw, Bella. I don't know what is true and what isn't. All I know is if you said that's what happened then I believe you."

Bella's shoulders sagged in relief and she laid back against her hospital bed. "Good, because I almost don't believe myself."

Before Cherry could question her sister any further the door to the hospital room opened and in walked a beautiful man. "I heard the Chief's daughters were visiting my hospital."

Cherry saw a dazed look come over Bella's face and watched as her cheeks started to turn a little pink. Cherry laughed to herself about her sisters inability to look at attractive men. Not that she was any better of course, just more discrete.

"How's your head feeling, Isabella?" He asked as her looked at her pupils with a small flashlight.

She shrugged, "It's fine, just a little sore. Nothing bad at all."

He nodded, "It could just be a mild concussion. I recommend you don't sleep for the next four hours. I'll write you a very mild prescription for something to ease the pain. However, If you do feel any intense headaches, nausea, vomiting, or dizzy spells you do need to come back in and see us immediately."

Bella was nodding along blankly as he spoke and when he was done he looked at Bella and then Cherry. "Any questions, ladies?"

Bella shook her head no but Cherry nodded her's yes. "Can you write Bella a note for tomorrow, because she probably won't go to school."

He gave her a charming smile, "Its the least I can do after today. A day of rest never hurt anybody."

Dr. Cullen left the room and Cherry let out a small laugh. "That is a good looking man."

Bella's face started to turn red again and she nodded. "That whole family is full of super genes."

Cherry giggled at her sister but soon her face changed to one of seriousness and she straightened up. "Bella" She said quietly as she nudged her sister.

Bella looked up from the ground and to where her sister was staring, Edward Cullen was in the door looking at them.

"Do you mind, if I borrow Isabella for a second?"

"Just Bella." Cherry corrected quickly. "But you knew that."

She looked at her sister and her sister nodded and stood up.

"I'll get your note from Dr. Cullen and meet you outside in less then 2 minutes." Cherry said as she looked at Edward Cullen apprehensively.

The two of them walked out into the hallway and Cherry walked to the nurses desk instead, Where Jasper happened to be talking to Dr. Cullen and his sister Rosalie.

They seemed to see her coming and all of them suddenly stopped talking. Cherry raised an eyebrow at the suspicious activity, "Don't stop whatever intense discussion you're having on my behalf, I just need a note and I'll be leaving."

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat, "I'm very sorry, Cherry. We were just discussing some family matters." He explained briefly. He then handed her a note for Bella and gave her a very charming smile. "Please don't hesitate to come back if you or Bella need something."

Rosalie scoffed and turned around and walked away without a word.

Cherry let out small chuckle, "Well this has been fun, you gentleman have a good day. Thank you for your help, Dr. Cullen."

Cherry was walking away when Jasper called behind her.

"Cherry!" he called out.

She turned around and smiled, "Yes, Jasper?"

He grinned, "Can I pick you up for school tomorrow morning?"

Cherry's mouth dropped slightly in surprise. "Well-" she stuttered for a second. "I- uh..." she cleared her throat and took a deep breathe. "I would very much like that, Jasper. I will see you in the morning."

And with that Cherry turned and walked out to find her sister and Edward Cullen.

It didn't take long for Cherry to find them because they were currently standing toe to toe in the hallway and arguing in low tones.

Cherry cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes at Edward Cullen. "Is everything okay here, Bella?" She asked.

Bella sighed and walked away from Edward and over to her sister. "Everything is fine, I'm ready to go home now though."

Cherry nodded, "I'm sure dad is here or almost here. I'll figure out where he is and tell him to meet us at home."

Cherry looked at Edward Cullen and her sister who were currently in the middle of staring each other down. Then suddenly, Edward just turned around abruptly and left.

Cherry scoffed loudly. "That guy is fucking weird." She stopped and thought about Jasper. "Actually, all of them are fucking weird."

Bella laughed lightly. "You got that right."

Cherry and Bella were almost to the exit of the Hospital when their dad walked in looking worried.

Bella smiled at him gently, "I'm fine dad, clean bill of health."

Charlie looked at her skeptically before looking at Cherry.

"Cher?"

Cherry snickered at her sisters offended expression. "She really is fine, dad. Maybe a minor concussion. No sleeping for the next four hours. She has a prescription because she might be in pain after the adrenaline wears off. Dr. Cullen said she was fine and to just come back if something feels wrong."

Charlie sighed with relief. "That's good, now you just have to call your mom and tell her that."

Both girls groaned loudly.

"Dad, you told her?" Bella demanded. "You know how she is."

"Threatening to get on a plane right now? I know. But I had to tell her, I would want her to call me if it was the other way around." Charlie reasoned.

Bella nodded, "I understand, dad. Let's just go home."

Charlie nodded, "I'll meet you both at home, your sister is the only one who drives for the next week." He told her.

Bella huffed but nodded in agreement, and with that it was finally time to go home.

Cherry pulled out of the parking lot and followed behind their dad on the winding roads of Forks.

"I'm glad you're okay Bella, I was really scared." Cherry said to her sister.

Bella smiled at her, "It takes more then that, sis."

They fell into a silence for a second before Cherry spoke up again. "Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't think that I forgot about what you had to say about Edward. We will be talking about this tomorrow." Cherry stated firmly.

"I figured." She said simply.

Life was only getting progressively more interesting around Forks. If this was going to be the trend for her and her sister, then maybe Forks and it's residents really did have more to do with her destiny then she thought.

**A/N: Hey y'all! Thank you all for still reading! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	9. The Day After

Cherry had for the most part left Bella alone the night after the accident. She knew that it hadn't turned out to be anything too serious, but she could see that Bella herself was struggling to come to terms with whatever was going on inside her brain.

Cherry's biggest guess was that Bella was stuck thinking about Edward and how he stopped the van with only his bare hands.

Cherry sighed loudly as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. As concerned as she was about her sister, Jasper was coming to pick her up for school today and she was really excited about it.

Jasper was weird, she could admit that. He seemed like he was wary about getting to know her, but apparently his whole family was that way. But more than his weirdness, there was an undeniable attraction that lead them to one another. At least on Cherry's part that is. Jasper attracted her in every way; mind, body, and soul. It was such an unearthly feeling that she knew almost for certain that it had something to do with her string of destiny that she was sent here to follow.

However, on top of her destiny that she was chasing, she now had some new information to add to the mystery of it all. Edward Cullen stopped a van with his bare hands, and if he could do that... then what exactly gave him the ability? Which led to the next question, could Jasper do the same?

Cherry shook her head and tried to dismiss the thoughts. She wouldn't bring anything up, especially since she hadn't gotten all the details from Bella. besides, who would believe them? The doctor's Golden boy can stop vans with his hands like some kind of Superman? Fat fucking chance.

Cherry grabbed her backpack and walked downstairs to wait on Jasper. Bella was still in her room and probably either asleep or avoiding her. Which suited Cherry just fine because she had intended to wait until later that afternoon to grill her sister anyways.

It wasn't but a minute longer when a knock came on the front door. Cherry was just glad that it was only her here for this and she didn't have her dad and sister hovering to make her more nervous.

Cherry tried to calm her nervous heartbeat and then she opened the door. Jasper stood there in a pair of dark jeans and a dark grey button up shirt that had the sleeves casually rolled to the elbow. On his feet were a pair of black boots... and Cherry could safely say that she had never seen a man look better.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Ready to go?" Jasper asked her with a grin.

Cherry smiled back, "I'm ready, I just need a second. I'm not used to being swooned so early in the morning." She joked.

Jasper chuckled, "Well you might as well get used to it considering this will be a regular thing." He told her as he grabbed her backpack off her shoulder.

"Oh, is that so? I don't remember agreeing to anything of the sort." Cherry quipped back.

Jasper opened the car door for Cherry and leaned in before he closed it. "Give me till the end of the day and then say that to me again."

He closed her door gently and walked around to the driver's side. Cherry could hardly manage to keep her cool. She was nervous and excited and also worried about embaressing herself.

Then all of a sudden Cherry was just... calm. It was like she felt no need to stress out anymore.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked her.

Cherry gave him a bright smile, "I'm good, Jasper."

"How is your sister doing today?" Jasper asked her curiously.

Cherry shrugged, "As good as can be considering how shook up she is. She's going to be alright though."

"That's good, I'm glad everything was okay." He said.

Cherry looked at Jasper's almost emotionless face. "Yeah.. it's all okay."

Cherry cleared her throat and changed the direction of the conversation. "So are we really doing this now or are you going to get all weird?" She asked.

Jasper looked slightly taken aback by her abrupt question, "I'm afraid I'll need you to elaborate, Cherry."

Cherry felt a shiver go down her spine from him saying her name. "What I mean, is are we going to do this whole friends thing or whatever it is we are doing."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her, "Well we have sat together at lunch, and in class, and now here we are going to school together. I thought my intentions were clear enough."

Cherry's face went slightly red, "Yes, but Bella said Edward got weird about getting to know her, and everyone says you and your family don't like to associate with people. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't going to take some kind of weird turn."

At this point Jasper had pulled into the school parking lot and into a space. "Look, Cherry." Jasper said turning to face her. "I am not my brother, Edward has problems all of his own. And as for the rest, have you ever thought that maybe you're just worth getting to know?" He asked.

And with that Jasper was out of the car and coming over to open her door. "You shouldn't worry so much, Sweetheart." he told her with a grin.

Cherry's face went bright red and she got out of the car in silence. "Well, then I guess I will just go ahead and move on from that one then." She said casually.

Jasper started to laugh before grabbing her bag in one arm and slinging his other arm over her shoulder. "You are something else entirely, Cherry Swan."

"Oddly enough you're not the first person to say that." Cherry joked.

The pair continued walking towards the student doors when Cherry realized just how many people were looking at them.

"Wow, I guess we have just made quite the entrance then, haven't we." She muttered.

Jasper lowered his arm from her shoulders and grabbed her hand with his own. "Don't worry about it, it's just something to talk about in a small town."

Cherry nodded, before moving to Forks she had never cared much about what people had thought about her, so she couldn't figure out why she did now.

She squeezed Jasper's hand back, it was cold but comforting to her.

Kendra was waiting for Cherry at the door and her eyes went slightly wider at the sight of her and Jasper together.

"Hi, Cherry. I just wanted to check on you and check in on Bella." Kendra told her sweetly.

Cherry smiled at her best friend, Kendra was always there and always supportive. "I'm okay, and Bella is okay too. She's just resting for the most part."

Kendra let out a breath, "That's good, I guess she got lucky yesterday."

Cherry saw Edward Cullen walking from his car towards the building out of the corner of her eye, "Yeah, I guess she was really really lucky." She said staring past Kendra at Edward.

Edward's head turned in her direction and they made brief eye contact before she snapped her eyes back to Kendra.

"I'll see you at lunch later?" Kendra asked hopefully. "The whole crew is going to be there, Josh finally finished his play."

Cherry grinned, she really had missed sitting with all of her friends that she had made her first week here. It would be a good time to catch up and Jasper could wait until tomorrow to keep her for lunch. "Absolutely, I'll see you guys then."

Kendra left and Cherry turned back to Jasper. "I'm sorry but I think that I should spend some time with my friends."

Jasper smiled at her, "Anytime, Cherry. I do still have my family to sit with."

Cherry smiled, "So I'll see you in class later then?"

Jasper nodded and handed Cherry her backpack "I'll see you later, darlin."

She smiled and walked towards her class. Hopefully today would be a good day.

Lunch came around pretty quickly and Cherry was excited to catch up with her friends. She spotted Jenna a few feet away from her on the way to the cafeteria. "Jenna!" Cherry called.

Jenna turned around and saw Cherry and smiled at her. "Cherry! How have you been!"

Cherry smiled, "It's been an eventful time here in Forks." She joked

Jenna laughed, "Yeah, you and your sister have been the talk of the school. I'm sure Nate will capitalize on that during lunch."

Cherry shook her head, "Enough about me, how are you doing?"

Jenna shrugged, "I'm doing pretty good, just finishing out the year before my last one next year."

The girls walked into the cafeteria and spotted their other friends already sitting with their lunches and waiting. The girls each grabbed something to eat and went to join their friends.

"Well, well, well. We have been graced by the presence of a local Forks celebrity." Nate joked at Cherry.

Cherry snorted and rolled her eyes at him. "I will take this fork and put it in your eyeball." She threatened half-heartedly.

"It's not lunch if Nate isn't fucking with somebody, is it?" Josh chimed in.

"It's the entertainment that never gets old." Kendra joked.

"Unless it's about you." Jenna laughed.

Nate laughed at us. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't give you all a hard time."

"Enough about this shit." Kendra announced. "Josh, what about your play?"

Josh grinned. "Oh you mean Forks High school's Spring short play?"

Cherry, Kendra, Nate, and Jenna all started to talk over each other and congratulate him at the same time.

"Guys, guys, guys! Thank you but please stop drawing so much attention over here." Josh laughed at them.

They all settled down and started talking more about the play.

"So when are auditions?" Jenna asked

"I think they're announcing them this Friday for next Tuesday and Wednesday after school." Josh said.

Nate grinned, "Man we are proud of you, that's fucking awesome."

Cherry nodded, "To write a whole play and put the thing on, that's really amazing, Josh!"

Kendra nodded, "You better remember all of us when you get big and famous."

"I'll definitely be expecting a trip in your private jet." Jenna said. "Male flight attendants only."

Nate snorted and threw a spoon at her. "Nah Josh wouldn't do that to me."

Jenna smiled fondly at Nate, "Of course not."

Lunch passed incredibly quickly and Cherry was glad to have had a chance to catch up with all her friends. They all made plans to try and meet up once a week at least for a group lunch, even with all their conflicting schedules and things to do.

Kenda and Cherry left the lunch room to go to math class.

"I'm so sick of math I could just scream." Cherry muttered to her friend.

Kendra laughed at her. "You only hate it because you're bad at it."

Cherry shrugged, "I don't like anything I'm bad at. Who likes things that they aren't good at?"

Kendra laughed, "I want to pretend like that isn't a logical point but it is."

Cherry grinned at her, "My brain is a magical place full of many thoughts."

"That I can believe." Kendra joked as they walked into class.

As soon as they walked into class Grant came up to them, "Hey Mills! Swan!"

Kendra rolled her eyes, "Yes, Grant?"

"La Push this fucking weekend baby. We got with the locals and got a date and the bonfire party is on for this Saturday night at First Beach!"

Kendra grinned, "It's about fucking time, Grant! I was beginning to think you were all talk."

Grant flexed his arm jokingly, "Does this look like all talk to you."

Cherry laughed and pushed his arm, "I don't know but it sure feels like it."

Grant put his hand on his heart, "I just want you guys to come party and you wound me like this."

Cherry laughed at his dramatics. "That's exactly what is happening. But we will definitely be there."

Grant let out a loud whoop. "Best senior party all year baby!"

Just then their teacher walked in, "Now now everyone. Take your seats, please."

Everyone sat down and Grant looked over at the two girls and grinned again before mouthing the word "Epic." and winking at them.

Class had passed quickly and by the end of the period Cherry was just looking forward to her last period with Jasper. While she had seen him this morning on the way to school she didn't get to see him during school and she had found herself missing his company.

When the bell rang Cherry and Kendra said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways.

When Cherry walked into her history class Jasper was already there waiting on her.

He gave her a charming smile when she walked in and she could swear she almost felt her heart skip a beat.

"Jasper!" She said happily as she sat down next to him. "I have missed you, I wasn't distracted by you at lunch today." she gently prodded.

And it was true, she hadn't seen him once during lunch today.

"Good afternoon, Sweetheart. I've certainly missed you too. Edward and I hung out in his car and ate lunch today. How was your day?" He asked her.

"It was pretty good, it was nice to catch up with my other friends. Also Grant invited Kendra and I to a senior party this weekend at First Beach in La Push." Cherry babbled to him.

Jasper's smile faded slightly but he put it back on before Cherry would notice. "It sounds like a productive day so far then."

Cherry shrugged, "Something like that I'm sure." She looked at Jasper and cocked her head at him. "You and your siblings. Three of you are Seniors, are you coming to the party this weekend?" She asked.

Jasper shook his head. "No, that's not really our kind of scene." He explained to her. "We like to keep to ourselves, so why would we go to a party."

Cherry frowned, "You don't want to go? Not even if I'm going?"

Jasper put his hand on top of her's. "Don't take it personally, Cherry. I just don't like parties."

Cherry tried to hide her overwhelming feeling of disappointment. She knew that it was unrealistic to expect Jasper to go to a party and be uncomfortable for her, but she wished for him to do so anyways.

Before they could talk on the subject any further the teacher made an appearance and called for them to settle down.

Cherry took her hand out from Jasper's very cold one and grabbed her pen to take notes, thoughts about Jasper could wait until she was in the comfort of her own home later.

Class was over almost as quickly as it started, and Cherry was nervous for the ride home with Jasper. She couldn't tell exactly where she stood with him. She knew for a fact that were becoming fast friends, and that he had to hold some kind of interest in her. I mean before her he had always stuck to his siblings according to everyone at school. But still, maybe he was just tried of the same company and needed a new friend. But then again, friends don't hold hands in the parking lot in the morning.

"If you keep thinking so hard your brain might catch on fire."

Jasper's voice interrupted Cherry's train of thought and she smiled at him. "Just because your brain catches fire when you think of more then two things doesn't mean the rest of us are the same, sir." She joked.

He laughed at her and tapped his head with his pointer finger. "I can definitely think of up to three things at one time."

Jasper grabbed Cherry's backpack and they started walking out to the student parking lot.

When they reached the car Jasper opened the car door for Cherry and then walked to his side and got in himself.

"So can I pick you up for school tomorrow morning also?" Jasper asked her.

"Unfortunately I think I'm going to have to go with a no. Bella is coming back to school tomorrow and my dad doesn't want her driving for a while just in case." Cherry explained.

Jasper shrugged, "I guess I can't be upset with that reason, Its a pretty solid one." He joked.

"Bella's lucky she has a solid head." Cherry laughed.

The ride home was short and sweet and before Cherry knew it they were in front of her house. "Well I suppose this is where we part for now." She said lamely.

Jasper laughed at her and nodded. "I will see you tomorrow morning, Cherry."

She smiled. "Yes you will, bright and early and in the student parking lot. I'll be in the noisy and imposing red beast."

Jasper tilted his head, "I look forward to it, ma'am."

He got out of the car and walked to her side and opened her door for her. Cherry smiled at him, "Thank you, you're such the gentleman."

"Thank you for indulging me with your company." He said with a wink.

Cherry felt her face go red as she turned around and walked for her front door. And by the time she turned back around Jasper was already driving down the road.

Cherry let out a deep breath. Now that she had tackled the obstacle that was spending alone time with Jasper Hale, she had a new obstacle.

Getting information out of Bella Swan.

Cherry walked into the house to see Bella in the kitchen marinating a few steaks.

"Hey Cher, how was school?" She asked.

"It was fine, but Bella?" Cherry asked.

Bella looked up from her task questioningly.

"You and I need to have a talk."

"About what?" She asked nervously.

"About just what happened yesterday between you and Edward Cullen."

A/N: And that's the end of the chapter!! The next chapter is where the bonfire in La Push is going to happen and Cherry is going to start to dig a little deeper into things. Pretty please take a second to leave a review for me and let me know what you think and what you want more of. I appreciate everyone who is reading this!


End file.
